Memories Of The Little Heiress
by Shadow Nightblade
Summary: A second chance for a childhood was all she wanted. When she did get it, it was everything she dreamed of. With that second chance over, Weiss' want for it has surfaced and her team grows worried for her. How far she'd go to have those feelings again will be tested here. (Sequel Story to Little Heiress)
1. I Miss It

**Well… This story is being written out a whole year earlier due to a donation incentive being reached during our stream for Extra Life. It was, well, awesome. I know I have a lot of stories going on already, but this was an incentive reached, so I'm keeping my word and working on this.**

 **Here's chapter 1, everyone.**

* * *

"Weiss, what's wrong?" Ruby asked when she walked in the dorm and saw her partner staring out of the window. The team leader walked over when the heiress didn't respond, so she rubbed her shoulder. "Weiss?"

The white haired heiress gasped when she felt Ruby's hand on her shoulder, so she turned to face her partner. "O-Oh, I didn't know you were there, Ruby. Did you need something?"

Ruby frowned, since it was clear that whatever Weiss wasn't able to pay attention to her words. "No, but you were kinda staring out the window… Is something wrong?"

Weiss knew she couldn't hide much from Ruby at that point, so she sighed a little and looked back out the window. "Ever since I changed back, I've just… I don't know. I've missed it." She blushed in embarrassment about what she admitted.

"Missed it? Wait, do you mean you miss being a kid?" Ruby let out a smile, as she found it quite adorable that her partner liked being a little kid.

The blush on the heiress' face reddened as she noticed Ruby's smile when she turned back around. "D-Don't give me that look, you dolt!" She whined while standing up. "I simply… enjoyed not feeling so stressed out with-."

Ruby hugged her partner to calm her down, surprising the heiress. "Weiss, you don't have to mask yourself. We got to spend time with you and had a lot of fun! So it's okay to admit that you enjoyed being a kid again."

Weiss' heart panged for a moment as she shook her head at Ruby's comment. "T-That's just it, Ruby. It wasn't again." The heiress pulled away from the hug. "It was for the first time. I got to experience it for the first time… and it was so short compared to everyone else who had a childhood."

"O-Oh." Ruby's soft smile had changed to a frown, but she wasn't going to let that stop her from trying to help her partner feel better. "You know, you can still do all that stuff we did. I don't see why not, Weiss." Her smile was regained as she wanted to assure her partner that she could still enjoy those times they had, but as a teenager.

"T-That's not so easy, you dolt. I had no idea who any of you were, or where I was, or… or anything! I simply just did what I was told and enjoyed most of my time." Weiss explained, feeling saddened that her own inability to express herself was getting in the way.

Ruby took a step forward and took Weiss' hand in her own, not feeling nervous to do so since she confessed her feelings to the heiress weeks ago. "Don't think of it as anything but us spending time together, Weiss. Yang and Blake too. If you don't think so hard on it, it can be real easy."

"You say that." Weiss simply responded, not wanting to say that it was harder doing something than saying it.

"Yup! And I say it cause I know that it can be easy when you have us helping you." Ruby said with her bright smile, one that Weiss had grown used to seeing, to the point where she even enjoyed it.

"You're not going to let this go, are you?" Weiss asked, still not letting go of Ruby's hand, but her blush was evident, though Ruby wouldn't comment on it since this was more serious.

"Nope." Ruby said as she pulled Weiss over to her bed. "Sit down." Weiss didn't as soon as Ruby let go, but she did sigh after a few moments, nodding as she sat down. "Now wait there while I go get Blake and Yang." Weiss' eyes widened when she said that, but before she could stand up to stop her, Ruby used her semblance to speed tackle her partner on the bed.

"Ruby! Get off of me, you dolt!" Weiss whined when she was tackled on the bed, slightly scared of the top bunk falling on top of her.

"Nuh uh! Unless you stay put and let me bring Blake and Yang over so we can have a fun day together." Ruby said as she looked down at her partner, holding her down, but after realizing how close they were, she blushed heavily.

Weiss herself blushed harder as well, both staying still and saying nothing for a few moments. "Uh… I suppose I can wait… but you're a little close."

Ruby yelped and got off of the heiress, looking away at the door. "Um, right! Well I'll go get Blake and Yang! Stay right there!" She bolted out the door and left with rose petals staying behind.

All the heiress could do is stand up, walk over and pick up one of the petals. She was still blushing, but after a moment, she let out a smile while looking at the small petal.

* * *

While running down the halls, Ruby thought about her white haired partner. It made her stop running since she remembered the day she confessed her feelings to her. "Weiss…" She couldn't help but smile. "I'll do whatever I can to make you smile more."

With that, the scythe wielder made it a mission to find Blake and Yang, hoping both would be willing to spend the rest of the day with the heiress. Luckily for Ruby, it didn't take long to find the rest of her team, since they were outside in the courtyard. "Blake! Yang!" She called out to them, wanting them to notice her as she ran over.

Blake was the first to look over after she heard the rose girl shouting. When Ruby got over, she started to pant a bit. "Is this how easy it is for you to lose fatigue?"

Ruby chuckled a bit and caught her breath. "No, I'm just excited." She looked over at her sister, who was sitting by one of the fountains with her headphones on. "Has she been there all day?"

"I was out here wanting some peace and quiet myself, then she showed up. I told her I didn't want to do much besides reading, so she opted to do that instead. Honestly surprised she's been so peaceful about it." Blake commented as she closed her book.

"Huh, well music is one of the few things Yang can stay quiet for. But anyways! I wanted you guys to come over to the dorm. Is that okay?" Ruby was a little worried that Blake wouldn't want to.

Blake raised an eyebrow. "Back to the dorm for what? I was really hoping to just spend a day relaxing honestly."

Ruby frowned in response. "O-Oh, well it's about Weiss. She really misses what we did when she was a kid."

The cat Faunus' ears twitched in response, thinking about their time taking care of the heiress. "She misses it? You mean spending time with us?" When Ruby nodded, Blake let out a small smile. "Well I guess I can take another day for myself some other time."

Ruby let out an excited gasp at that. "Awesome! Thank you, Blake!" She hugged her teammate, who chuckled a bit since she was much more open to her team after last year.

Blake patted her head and they pulled away from the hug. "If you want I can bring Yang over so you don't need to bother asking her. Head on back to Weiss so you two can get ready."

"Ready?" Ruby seemed confused, but realized what she was going for. "Oh, right. Yeah… I still need to think of what we should do for today. Um… any ideas?"

"Ruby, you know who you're talking to here, right?" Blake said in a sarcastic tone, making the rose girl groan.

"Come on. You can think of stuff. Remember when you took care of… Weiss… and… uh, never mind." Ruby forgot about how Blake didn't enjoy being reminded of the day Weiss was hurt on her watch.

Blake sighed and lightly tapped her book on top of Ruby's head. "Don't feel bad about it. I've come to terms with what happened that day. I just didn't know what to come up with for us to do."

Ruby rubbed the top of her head and still felt a little guilty bringing up that day, so she simply nodded. "Right, well, um, I guess I'll think of something on the way back. Hopefully."

"I'm sure you'll come up with something, but if you don't, we still have you know who to come up with a fun idea." Blake said, pointing her thumb over to the sitting blonde.

"Hehe, yeah you're probably right. Yang always has fun ideas." Ruby sighed in relief, but a thought had hit her. "Ooh, I just had an idea. Maybe we can go to Patch this weekend."

"Patch? Your home?" When Ruby nodded, Blake thought about it for a moment. "Hmm, I don't see why not, but are you sure a weekend is enough? The way you said it, it sounds like Weiss wants more than just a short weekend."

"It doesn't have to be the only thing we do. I'll find more fun places we can bring Weiss to so… so she can be happy. Like when we took care of her." Ruby said with a blush.

Ever since Ruby told Blake about how she likes Weiss, the cat Faunus always found it cute to her Ruby talking about the heiress in such a way. "Seeing how you confessed your feelings to her, I'm sure she'll be happy no matter what you guys do."

Her blush reddened and Ruby shook her head. "No… You weren't there to hear how she sounded, Blake. I found her staring out a window and she seemed so sad… Like the one chance she got to have a fun childhood ended too early for her."

Blake's ears flattened against her head. "Oh. I guess that would be hard to deal with, but Ruby, we can't just fake it for her. Weiss can be happy just spending time with us."

"I don't know… Being able to experience a childhood she never got. I can't imagine what goes through her mind when she thinks about it." Ruby said in a somber tone.

At that point, Yang had noticed her sister was standing next to Blake. "Ruby?" She got up and took her headphones off. "Hey, sis. Didn't think you'd be out here." The blonde brawler said as she walked over. "What's up?"

Ruby grew a little hopeful with her sister now talking with her. "It's Weiss. I'm worried about her."

"Explain, little sis. You know I'll help out how I can." Yang said with an assuring smile.

"She misses being a kid." Once Ruby answered her, the blonde knew that wasn't going to be an easy issue to deal with. "I told her we can help… And I wasn't lying, we could, it's just that I'm not sure if what we do will be enough. She doesn't just miss being a kid, she misses having a childhood."

"I don't blame her, Ruby, but it doesn't mean we can't have-." Before she could finish, Yang was cut off.

"I know, have fun. I said the same thing, but thinking about it, I don't know… What if she's still sad after we spend a day together? I just… I want her to smile." Ruby whimpered a bit.

Yang let out a light chuckle and held her sister's shoulder. "You can easily make her smile by just being you, Ruby. Don't sell yourself short."

Ruby took in her sister's words for a moment, but she was still not completely convinced. "I, I guess. I still don't know what we should do though."

"Bring her to the park, music store, skating rink. Anywhere we took her and you'll see that smile so fast you might miss it." Yang grinned, trying her best to lighten her sister's mood.

Ruby giggled at that when her sister lightly ruffled her hair. "Yeah, that could be fun. Alright! Let's get back to Weiss. Today we're gonna have fun!" The rose girl exclaimed as she turned around and marched back inside.

Yang playfully rolled her eyes and followed her sister, with Blake closely behind.

* * *

Weiss was sitting on her bed still, but she still thought about what she went through during her time as a little heiress. "Winter… Ruby, Blake, Yang… Everyone. They were all so nice, and… supportive." She felt a tear fall down her right cheek, gasping lightly as she brought her hand up to her cheek, feeling the tear. "I'm crying?" The heiress shook her head and groaned, feeling a headache coming on. "Ugh…" She held her head in pain and the memories of her child self began to invade.

The first memory to appear in her head was when Blake took off her bow for her, since she hated the idea of Blake hiding her ears. It only lasted a moment until the next memory occurred. It was when she was crying and yelling at Ruby about losing her mom. The third memory was when Yang told her she'd be a big sister to her. The next was with Winter, holding her as she cried in front of her mom's grave. More memories kept invading, but the ones that hurt her head the most were when Ruby, Blake, Yang and her sister were there for her.

More tears fell as fear set in. The fear of those who took care of her not showing her that same love and compassion now that she was back to her normal age. "No… They wouldn't do that… They wouldn't be father…" She hugged herself as she couldn't hold back the tears, but after a few moments, she couldn't handle the pain anymore and got up, leaving the room immediately.

Her first thought was to go to the doctor who was involved in checking on her condition when she was first brought to the infirmary that day, but on the way, the headaches were getting harder to deal with and she had to hold herself against a wall, sliding down it as she cried. "Stop… Please stop… Don't go away…" She wasn't talking about the pain, but the idea of everyone she cared about leaving her.

"Weiss?" The familiar voice of the rabbit Faunus made the heiress look up with tears still falling down her cheek, making Velvet worried. "Weiss, what's wrong?" She kneeled down by the heiress and tried to reach for her.

"I can't… It hurts…" Weiss looked down and held her head again, so Velvet helped her up and began walking her to the infirmary. "W-Where-."

"The infirmary. I'm not about to leave you in the middle of the hall like this. I'll contact your team too." Velvet gently held Weiss' arm, not wanting her to fall over in pain. "You'll be okay, Weiss. I promise."

The heiress said nothing and allowed the rabbit Faunus to help her to the infirmary, as she remembered when Velvet helped out during her condition.

* * *

"Huh? Where's Weiss?" Ruby started to worry when she looked around the dorm and didn't see her partner around. "I told her to wait…"

"Maybe she just went for a walk, Ruby. Don't jump the gun yet and-." Yang was cut off when Ruby's scroll went off.

The scythe wielder pulled her scroll out and saw that Velvet had sent her a message, confusing her a bit, but when she opened the message, her eyes widened. "Weiss is in the infirmary!" Blake and Yang were shocked, and Ruby wasted no time, running out the door to get to the infirmary.

Yang and Blake were close behind, with the blonde feeling a lot more worried. "What the heck could've happened… Last I saw Weiss today she was sleeping like a rock."

"If we could've asked Ruby what the message said, we'd know, but for now we just have to get there and see." Blake replied, while not showing it, was still worried for the heiress.

Ruby obviously showed it, running past some students as she left behind her rose petals, not caring about anything else.

As soon as she got to the door to the infirmary, she almost pushed it open, but she was greeted by the rabbit Faunus when she walked out. "Ruby." She smiled and let her in. "Try not to worry too much. Weiss is going to be okay."

"What happened?" Ruby asked, fear of her partner's health showing on her face as she walked inside. She noticed a few nurses walking around, and one specifically going into one of the rooms. "Is she in that one?" The rose girl pointed over at the door.

Once Velvet saw which door she pointed at, she nodded. "I found her sitting against a wall, crying." Her ears drooped a bit. "It was a headache, most likely a migraine actually. I just helped her into that room, so the doctor will check on her and let us in soon."

Ruby sighed in relief at hearing she'd be able to see her partner soon, but she also felt sad that she wasn't there to help her.

"Ugh, Ruby, you can't just run off after saying Weiss is in the infirmary." Yang said, panting as she walked through the door with Blake.

"S-Sorry." It was all Ruby could say, but something made her shoot her attention forward, seeing the door to where Weiss was staying in fly open.

It was the heiress herself who had used a glyph to push the door open. "Leave me alone!" Weiss yelled at the doctor as she still had tears falling down her face. The team and Velvet gasped when they saw the white haired heiress was now in the middle of the infirmary, holding her head in pain.

"Weiss!" Ruby ran over and grabbed her arms before any nurse could, looking at the frantic heiress. "Weiss, I'm right here! What's-."

The heiress gasped when she saw it was Ruby who was holding her arms. "R-Ruby? Ruby…" She cried harder as she pushed herself forward and cried into her partner's chest. "Help… Please…"

* * *

 **So there's the first chapter done. It was… not that easy writing this up. Honestly though, I don't mind too much. I have several ideas on how this will go and wonder if you guys will pick up on what is going to happen.**

 **I hoped you all enjoyed chapter 1. Remember, reviews are welcomed, but not required. See you all in chapter 2.**


	2. Remembering

**Uh… Wow, everyone. Thank you for the support on this story. It already has over 100 follows in 2 days. That is just awesome and I'm sure some, if not most are from the first story's update announcement on this. But I'm still really happy to see this much support for it. Again, thank you, everyone.**

 **Here's chapter 2, everyone.**

* * *

The kind of situation Ruby was in scared her. Her partner, someone she cared about heavily was crying against her chest, clearly in pain. Even though she was able to comfort her as a child, to see her in such a state, as her normal age, frightened Ruby. It did so because she couldn't imagine what the heiress was going through.

"W-Weiss, what's wrong?!" Ruby did her best to hold her partner close, letting her cry against her as she hoped she get the answer. "Please tell me… Please."

The white haired heiress continued to cry against her partner, letting her tears soak Ruby's clothes. "I can't stop remembering… It hurts... " Weiss hated how she was at the moment, crying, showing so much emotion. All because of the pain. If she could, she would've shrugged it off and said nothing more, but the pain was just too much for even her mask to be put on.

Blake and Yang ran over, with Velvet slowly walking behind. "What can't you stop remembering, Weiss? Please, you have to tell me." Ruby pleaded, rubbing her partner's back as the doctor walked out of the room Weiss was in.

"Miss Schnee, you need to get back to your bed. I can-." Before the doctor could continue, Weiss pulled away from Ruby and pushed him back with a glyph, shocking everyone in the infirmary.

Yang knew that in her frantic state, just talking to her would prove to be useless, so the blonde quickly ran over and held Weiss' arm tightly. "Weiss! You can't just knock people down like that! Calm down and just breathe!"

Weiss struggled in her grip, almost pushing her away with the same force, while Ruby watched, almost crying herself at how her partner, the girl she admitted her feelings to was having some kind of panic attack.

One of the nurses looked like she was about to call security, but Blake was able to spot her. "Wait! We can get her to relax. Please just let try." Her pleads were answered with a frightened look, but a slow nod as the nurse allowed them to try and calm the heiress down themselves.

As Weiss continued to struggle in Yang's grip, the doctor groaned and got up, walking out again as he sighed and looked at the group. "Miss Schnee, I know you're scared, but this is just a side effect. It will pass in time if you-."

Weiss cried harder as another memory invaded her mind, forcing her to the ground as Yang gasped and followed her down. Ruby couldn't hold back her tears at that point and kneeled down, quickly grabbing her partner and hugging her as hard as she could. "W-Weiss, please calm down. I'm here… I'm right here." She kissed her cheek in hopes that it would help the heiress relax.

Blake bit her lip and Velvet held her hand to her mouth, feeling bad for what Weiss was going through. "You said this was a side effect. What are you talking about?" Blake was the first to ask, wanting answers right then and there.

The doctor sighed in response. "After what happened to her, the incident with the rare Grimm attack, the memories she gained as a child are conflicting with the memories she had during that time of her life. Almost as if she lived two lives and both are fighting to remain with her."

Ruby gasped, letting more tears down as she now knew what was hurting Weiss. "There has to be a way to help her!" Ruby cried out, rubbing the crying heiress' back to soothe her. "Please, there has to be…"

"R-Ruby?" Weiss' voice snapped Ruby's attention to her, as the heiress was staying still in her arms, showing that her headaches had stopped, temporarily though. "Ruby, Ruby, help me… Please, help me…" She cried softly into Ruby's shoulder, as the young huntress hated seeing her partner in so much pain.

"I promise I will, Weiss." Ruby's own tears continued to fall as she moved her right hand to the back of Weiss' head and ran it through her hair.

Yang clenched her fists and looked at the doctor. "Explain. Now."

The doctor understood why Yang was angry, so he simply nodded and walked her and Blake in, while Velvet stayed behind to keep an eye on Weiss with Ruby. "I tried to explain to Miss Schnee earlier that this is a side effect from her condition. Sadly she thought I meant she'd lose those memories she gained during her time as a child."

"And why would she think that? You had to have said something to make her upset." Yang was clearly angry, but for Weiss, the blonde was keeping her cool as best she could.

"I simply told her that trying to remember some of the events that occurred during her time as a child may bring on those headaches." The doctor answered.

Blake's ear drooped since she remembered what Ruby said about how Weiss missed being a child. "She doesn't want to forget those memories…"

The doctor and Yang turned their attention to Blake, and Yang knew what she meant, frowning a little. "Yeah, she was getting something she never really got to experience as a kid." Yang took a breath and looked back at the doctor. "Is there anything you can do to ease the pain on her?"

"Pain medication at least, and at most, I'd suggest she try, at least for now, don't think much on those memories." When the doctor said that, he noticed Yang clenching her fist. "Miss Xiao Long, the students who come here to the infirmary are my responsibility. I know you and Miss Schnee don't like what I suggest, but it's for her health. I will not neglect any of my patients." The doctor said, showing just how dedicated he was in helping his patients.

With hearing that, Yang sighed and calmed down a bit. "I, ugh, fine, but look, she was happier than I've ever seen her when she was a kid. If you just up and tell her to forget about those times-."

"I did not say forget, Miss Xiao Long. I only said to not think about it for the time being, at least until her headaches lessen." The Doctor reiterated.

Blake held Yang's shoulder in hopes of calming her down a bit. "It's better to not argue about this between you two. Weiss is the one having headaches, so it's ultimately her choice." She then looked to the doctor. "Sir, you mentioned pain medication. Can you give us a prescription for it?"

The doctor nodded, walking over to a cabinet to get out the prescription papers. "Also, aura is sometimes asked to be a viable option for dealing with pain. You must remember that aura is more about dealing with physical pain, so don't have her rely on that."

"I understand." Blake said as the doctor handed her the prescription. "Thank you, sir." She walked out of the room with her partner, hoping that the heiress wasn't in pain at the moment.

Weiss was still crying into Ruby's shoulder as the team leader continued rubbing the back of her partner's head, but as Blake and Yang had walked out, Ruby looked up at them. "W-What did he say?"

Yang had a saddened look on her face, seeing that her sister had tears in her eyes. "We're getting her pain medication for her headaches, but…" She trailed off for a moment, sighing as she knew she'd have to say something eventually.

Blake decided to do it for her. "The doctor said it was best if Weiss didn't try remembering the stuff we all did when she was turned into a child."

Hearing that made the heiress tense up and whimper, making Ruby bite her lip. "How could he say that?" Ruby asked, more so in anger, just like how Yang was. "You can't just tell someone to not think about the happy parts of their life…"

Yang kneeled down and rubbed Weiss' back, trying to help comfort the heiress. "I know, Rubes. I know… I hated it too, but he said that her memories are kinda fighting each other. The ones she has when she was actually that age, and when she got turned into that age."

Weiss was shaking at that point, not liking the conversation they were having. "Stop…"

Everyone heard her, feeling bad for the heiress' pain and her whimpers. "Weiss, we won't force you to not think about that stuff, but the doctor just recommended it. Only until you stop having those headaches when thinking about it." Blake explained.

"No, no one knows what I should do!" Weiss yelled out, almost pushing Ruby away as she tried to stand up, but Yang quickly helped keep the heiress from running off by grabbing her arm. "Let go of me!"

"Weiss! You can't run off like this." Yang said in a stern tone, mostly to get to the frantic heiress. "Just relax. We're gonna get you pain medication to keep those headaches from hurting as bad. Trust us, please." Her voice was softer at that point.

The heiress thought about struggling out of her grasp, but when she felt Ruby's hand in her own, her heart started to calm down and she saw Ruby's tears. "R-Ruby?"

"W-Weiss, please don't run." Ruby was doing her best to keep her tears from falling as much, but even then she still cried for her partner. "We'll help you… I'll help you."

All Weiss could do at that point was think about the day Ruby confessed her feelings to her. It was like everyone in the room vanished, and only her and Ruby were there. A blush formed on Weiss' cheeks as a few tears continued falling from her breakdown.

After a few moments of looking into her eyes, Weiss pulled away from Yang, who loosened her grip on her arm as she hugged her partner, sniffling more. "I-I'm sorry… I'm sorry, Ruby."

Not even a second had passed as Ruby wrapped her arms around the heiress, not caring who saw them. "It's okay, it's okay, Weiss. We'll figure this out, together."

Velvet's ears perked up a bit, feeling a little more confident that the heiress would get through this, seeing that Ruby was ever so dedicated on helping her partner.

"I don't want to forget…" Weiss whimpered, feeling her partner kissing her cheek, making her blush harder.

"I know, and I won't let you forget. I promise." Ruby smiled, finally ready to truly help her partner with this situation.

* * *

The rest of the day was a rollercoaster of emotions, with Weiss doing her best to not think about her time as a little heiress, but only till Blake and Yang returned with the pain medication. "Velvet, I can't thank you enough for bringing Weiss to the infirmary." Ruby let out a smile as she hugged the rabbit Faunus.

Velvet nodded with a smile of her own as she patted Ruby's shoulder and pulled away. "Don't mention it. I wasn't about to leave her on the floor like that. We're friends after all."

Weiss sniffled while she was sitting on her bed, no tears falling as she looked up at the rabbit Faunus. "Thank you, Velvet…"

The rabbit Faunus knew Weiss was still going to be hurting in some way, so she walked over and hugged her, trying her best to comfort her recently made friend. "You're going to be okay. You have a great leader to get you through this."

Hearing that made Weiss' heart flutter, and she nodded, letting the rabbit Faunus pull away as she groaned a little.

Ruby instantly grew worried, but didn't freak out as she got to her partner and took her hand in her own. "Is it the headaches?"

Velvet moved away to give them space, as Weiss nodded. "I-I didn't mean to…"

"Shh, it's okay, Weiss. Blake and Yang are almost back. It's gonna be okay. I'm right here and I'm not going anywhere." Ruby assured, kissing her partner's cheek again, but that time she was the one who blushed harder.

Velvet smiled as she walked over to the door. "Ruby, I'm going back to my dorm. Let me or any of us know if we can help in any way."

Ruby turned around to face the rabbit Faunus, nodding to her. "Right. And again, thank you so much for-."

"Remember, don't mention it, Ruby." Velvet giggled as she waved her off, leaving the two alone.

Weiss sniffled a little, getting Ruby's attentioned. "Ruby… About what you said a few weeks ago," The heiress took a breath. "M-Maybe we can really start on that." Her blush grew redder.

It took the team leader a moment to understand what she meant, making her blush just as hard. "R-Really?"

The heiress nodded, but something in the back of her head made her feel guilty, and ever since she became a little heiress, it was easier to voice her concerns to the team. "I just, I don't want you to think it's desperation."

"Desper… Weiss, why would I ever think being together is desperation for you? I care about you and only want to know what'll make you happy." Ruby said, having her unique Ruby smile on.

That smile was one of the many things that made Weiss feel happy. "My headaches… My memories. It's all pain, and… And I'm asking that we try this here and now… Does that not say anything?"

"Nope." Ruby made a popping sound at the end, sitting next to her partner as she laid her hand on Weiss' "I told you that I care about you, Weiss. And when I told you I liked you… It was super scary for me, but," She curled her fingers with Weiss' "You didn't change how you felt about me," She smiled and looked down at their hands. "You even kissed my cheek," Her blush reddened. "It was a moment I'll never forget as long as I live."

"R-Ruby…" Weiss' heart fluttered once again, and she could feel tears welling up in her eyes as she leaned in towards her partner.

"I'm not going to stop being there for you, Weiss. Whether you're a little heiress or not." Ruby's body reacted on its own, as she too leaned in towards her partner. "The only thing that matters to me is your happiness."

That was the moment for Weiss. Nothing else entered her mind, but Ruby Rose. She didn't hesitate as she gently pushed her lips on Ruby's, both closing their eyes as their fingers curled up to the point where they held each other's hands.

Ruby didn't expect it, but she wasn't pulling away as she was experiencing her first kiss, as well as Weiss. After a few moments, both of them pulled away, blushing heavily as they just had their first kiss together.

"W-Wow, so that's… a kiss." Ruby chuckled a little, as Weiss slapped her arm. "Ow! Weiss, why?"

"Y-You dolt, don't laugh at a kiss like that." Her blush and embarrassed reaction could only bring a smile on Ruby's face.

"I'm sorry, Weiss." Ruby giggled some more. "But it was just so different. And your face, it's just really cute."

Weiss' eyes widened as she grabbed a pillow and hit Ruby with it. "S-Stop saying stuff like that, you dunce!" Her shouts were not out of anger, but out of embarrassment, and more so happiness as Ruby noticed her smile.

Ruby couldn't help but giggle as she was being assaulted by a pillow. Though as that was happened, the team leader realized that she really could make her partner happy without her remembering her time as a little heiress, but she wouldn't bring that up in case of Weiss' headaches.

"Well, well, look what we have here." Yang's voice made Weiss yelp and stop hitting Ruby with a pillow. "Oh don't mind us, Weissy. Keep on playing pillow fight with your little girlfriend."

Weiss' blush basically covered her whole face as she threw the pillow at the blonde. "Shut it!"

Yang was pelted right in the face, as she stumbled back a bit, while Blake playfully rolled her eyes and had a bag in her hand. "Anyways, Weiss, I have the pain medication for you." She walked over and grabbed the box out, handing it to the heiress. "Are you feeling any better?"

Thinking about it, Weiss had felt a lot better than she was at the infirmary, so she nodded in response. "Y-Yes, thank you for getting this for me, Blake." When she took the box containing the pill bottle, she looked up at Blake's bow and a memory invaded, making her groan in pain.

Blake and Ruby both were at her side in a heartbeat, with Ruby holding her hand and Blake keeping her hand on her shoulder, just in case she needed to catch her if the pain was too much to handle.

"I-I… Your bow…" Weiss whimpered.

The cat Faunus knew, but she didn't think it was a good idea to take it off. "Weiss, I… If I take off my bow-."

"I know," Weiss clenched her fist, doing her best to fight off the pain. "I-It'll make me remember, but… you promised me… please."

At that point, Yang was next to her as well, and Blake frowned, knowing that her promise was meant to be kept, so she nodded. "Okay, Weiss." She leaned up and removed her bow, since her promise was that she'd be herself while in the dorm with her team. Yang made sure the door itself was locked, just in case.

The heiress looked up, seeing Blake's cat ears, free and about, so she let out a smile, still groaning, but fighting back the pain. "T-Thank you, Blake."

She felt bad, but seeing that Weiss was smiling made Blake's ears twitch, so she leaned down and hugged the heiress. "I'm keeping my promise, but you have to promise me something too." She felt Weiss tense up, but she needed to tell her. "Promise you won't hurt yourself for this… You can be happy without being in pain. I learned that from being part of this team, so you can too."

Ruby was thankful that she wasn't alone in being there for Weiss, since she wanted the heiress to have a loving family. "Blake is right, Weiss." She scooted over and rested her head on Weiss' shoulder. "We're a family."

Yang was next to walk over, grinning at the heiress as she ruffled her hair after Blake pulled away from the hug. "So if there's anything to remember, it's that, Weissy."

Tears began to fall down Weiss' cheeks, but it wasn't out of pain. She said nothing, just letting her family comfort her until she was able to sleep that night, but as she was falling asleep, one thought made her nervous. One that would go against the promise Blake wanted her to make.

* * *

 **I hope the direction of this story compared to the first one is going to be enjoyable for everyone. That being said, yes, white rose happens this early. Why? Because teasing it for an entire story beforehand was enough to build it up. I didn't want to delay it for a whole story again after all.**

 **To JJ- I'm glad you're excited for the sequel. I'm honestly a little happier about writing it since it gave me more motivation to write in general. And as always, I appreciate the support you and others give for my stories.**

 **To GoldElite245- Thanks, and that cut off was on purpose. It was basically Ruby stopping her with a hug. Also I'm glad you and others are wanting to see the direction of this story.**

 **I hoped you all enjoyed chapter 2. Remember, reviews are welcomed, but not required. See you all in chapter 3.**


	3. We're Here For You

**Here's chapter 3, everyone.**

* * *

" _Promise me you won't hurt yourself for this…"_

Blake's words echoed in her mind. Weiss was letting them repeat over and over, for one reason. To try and keep that promise, but no matter what, it always ended up with her wanting to cry. She had woken up a bit earlier than usual, the sun barely rising up as she shivered under the sheets that covered her body.

" _We're a family."_

Those were Ruby's words, somehow invading her mind, but to her, it wasn't an invasion. It was comforting. To be part of a family again, one that had every member of it love her. Her eyes were shut, but after a few moments, she couldn't stand the darkness, so she opened them and stared at the bottom of Ruby's bed.

" _So if there's anything to remember, it's that, Weissy."_

Yang's words were next, not surprising Weiss that time as she took a deep breath and whimpered a bit. Remembering. It was the word that caused her to feel anxious. To remember the memories she loved, would go against her promise to Blake. To remember she was part of their family, that was something she could do that wouldn't go against that promise.

Even so, she still wished that it didn't hurt. That her memories were her own to control and keep. It made her whimper more, even when she didn't want to. The mask she wore for so many years just couldn't be called upon again. It was shattered after allowing herself to be part of the small family that Ruby, Blake and Yang wanted her in.

Tears fell, not surprising her, but making her bite her lip. She wanted them to stop, to be happy instead of sad. She hated feeling powerless against her own emotions. The heiress turned on her side, facing away from Blake's bed as she tried not to make any noises, but she couldn't hold back the sniffling.

About twenty minutes had gone by, Weiss still sniffling and feeling a few tears falling every few minutes, as she gasped when she felt someone pressed against her back.

"I know I'm not Ruby, but I couldn't lay in bed doing nothing." It was Blake's voice. Weiss could feel Blake's left arm draping over her body, as she tensed up. "I'm sorry… About the promise. It couldn't have been easy to make."

Weiss remained silent, fighting back more tears as she felt Blake leaning her cheek on her head, nuzzling it a bit.

"Yang taught me that this is just one of the many things a person can do, to help the ones they care about. If you don't want to talk, I won't make you. Just let me help you." Blake said, doing her best to comfort her friend.

Weiss opened her mouth for a moment, but closed it after the words just wouldn't come out. It took a bit, but she was a little less tense, but still teared up as she did her best to turn in Blake's embrace.

Blake had loosened up on her grip, easing Weiss' attempt to turn. Once she was face to face with the heiress, she saw her tears, her bright cheeks showing that she had been crying for some time. "Weiss." Blake felt guilty, so she pulled Weiss close to her, letting the heiress rest her cheek on her chest as she rubbed her back.

"I… I don't…" Weiss couldn't say more, crying softly into Blake's chest, as the cat Faunus pulled Weiss closer, even kissing the top of her head.

"Don't force it. I'll stay here as long as you want." Blake assured, continuing to comfort her friend as she knew that a traumatic experience wasn't going to be dealt with overnight.

Weiss was breathing heavily as she slightly pulled away, her tears having wet the cat Faunus' nightwear. "I-I'm sorry… About your clothes."

Blake sighed and shook her head. "That isn't even close to important, Weiss." She said, brushing the strands of white hair out of Weiss' face. "Do you want me to bring you to the infirmary?" When Weiss whimpered, Blake cursed under her breath as she realized that Weiss and the infirmary were not exactly on the best of terms. "Shit, right… I'm sorry. Look, just, relax. I'm not going anywhere."

Weiss wrapped her arms around Blake, crying softly, but more out of happiness when she was assured that she wouldn't leave her alone. "T-Thank you."

The cat Faunus nodded and kissed the top of her head again, wrapping her arms around Weiss to try and help her back to sleep. "Just rest. I promise when you wake up, all of us will still be here. Okay?"

The heiress sniffled and nodded, closing her eyes as she snuggled up on Blake, needing that more than anything.

Once Blake knew Weiss was asleep, she smiled and sighed in relief, not pulling away as she would keep the promise of staying with the heiress. "I really hope Ruby doesn't get the wrong idea…"

* * *

It had only been a few hours since Blake got in Weiss' bed, but when the sun shined into their room, Yang groaned. "Ugh, stupid sun…" She lifted up into a sitting position on her bed and stretched. "Hmm?" She looked down at Weiss' bed, surprised by how Blake was in her bed, but after a few moments, she realized why. "Oh, Weissicle… If I knew, I would've helped too." She frowned, seeing Weiss' tear stained cheeks.

Blake's ears twitched, as she wasn't wearing her bow since she wanted to keep her promise to Weiss and she shifted a bit in bed, looking over her shoulder as she noticed Yang was staring. The cat Faunus made a motion for Yang to come over, so the blonde nodded and got out of her bed, making sure not to make too much noise.

"What happened?" Yang asked as she stepped closer to Weiss' bed.

"I heard her whimpering." Blake kept her voice as quiet as she could, while also having Yang able to hear her. "I couldn't just leave her like that."

That made Yang smile as she kneeled down and reached her hand over Blake, making it over to the heiress as she gently rubbed the top of her head. "I only wish I could've helped her out too."

Weiss stirred in her sleep a bit, nuzzling Blake as she sniffled. "Hmm?" Weiss slowly opened her eyes and blushed as she realized how close Blake was. "B-Blake?"

The cat Faunus slightly pulled away to let Weiss have a little more space. "Don't worry, Weiss. It's okay. I told you that I'd be here when you woke up."

The heiress sniffled a bit and blushed harder when she saw Yang, looking down a bit, but the blonde chuckled a little. "Don't be embarrassed, Weissy. I'm not gonna tease you. But can you please look at me for a sec?"

Weiss lifted her head back up, blue staring into lilac as the blonde was smiling, and Weiss' cheeks were still a little red. "I-I'm sorry if I woke you."

"Hey, that's my line." Yang said in a softer tone as she reached over and ruffled Weiss' hair, making the heiress squeak in embarrassment. "Hehe, you're just like Ruby with that." Yang sighed and took a moment to get serious. "How ya feeling?"

"Tired." Weiss simply responded, but knew that wasn't the answer Yang wanted. "Sad…"

"Then let me help you feel un-sad." Yang said, gently nudging her partner. "It'll be a tight fit, but maybe let the blonde in?"

Blake let out a small smile as she looked to Weiss. "Is that okay?"

The only response she got from the heiress was a nod and her scooting a bit over to the other side of the bed, letting more of it available for Yang to lay on. "Thanks, Weissy, but can you and Blake swap places?"

Weiss' heart raced as she knew why Yang wanted her to do that, so she said nothing again and nodded, both her and Blake getting out of bed and swapping places, with Weiss in the middle of both the cat Faunus and the blonde.

"There ya go. Now I know you'd rather not, but how about ya skip out on classes? You need this, Weissy." Yang said, resting her arm over the heiress.

"I-I shouldn't skip-." Weiss was cut off when she felt Blake's arm over her, making her tense up as tears almost fell. "W-Why are you two-."

"Doing this? Because Ruby wasn't lying. We're a family. Do you think I never did this for Ruby when she was younger and having nightmares?" Yang smiled, resting her chin on Weiss' shoulder. "You're hurting, and we're gonna be here, so no pushing us away." The tears fell yet again and Weiss turned, pushing herself onto Yang as she couldn't control her emotions. Blake nuzzled her back, knowing Weiss was crying again, as Yang moved her hand to the back of Weiss' head. "Shh, let it out."

And let it out she did, Weiss cried, just as she did with Blake, not worried about staining Yang's clothes since she knew at that point that both her and Blake didn't care about their clothes getting stained with her tears. "I-I love you both…"

Yang smiled, kissing the top of her head again as she looked over at Blake, getting a smile in return, so she nodded. "We love you too, Weissicle. Never forget that."

While Weiss was the one who needed it most, Blake was also thankful to have a loving family too. "Everything is going to be okay, Weiss. We're here."

With the sounds of crying happening again, Ruby slowly opened her eyes and let out a small gasp, knowing it was Weiss. She quickly got out of bed and saw them, her team all in one bed as she looked at her crying girlfriend. "Weiss…"

Blake and Yang turned their attention to Ruby, with Yang looking over her shoulder. "Ruby, hey. Sorry if we're hogging your princess. We just-."

"No, it's… I just want to see her face." Ruby frowned and waited for Weiss to raise her head up. Once she did, Ruby bit her lip as saw the tears, staining her princess' face. "Weiss…"

"Ruby…" Weiss reached her hand out, and Ruby was there in an instant, grabbing it tight as she wished she could hug her entire body.

"Sis, take my place." Yang was about to get out of bed, but Ruby stopped her. "Huh? Ruby, come on. You-."

"It's okay… I have a better idea. But, could you guys get up for a bit? I wanna do something." Ruby requested, letting go, hesitantly, but letting go of Weiss' hand.

Yang wondered what she was planning, so she helped Weiss out of bed and wrapped an arm around her as they stood up. Blake got out of bed as well, on Weiss' other side as the heiress simply stayed standing in the middle of them.

"Just make sure to stay back a bit." Ruby said as she used her semblance and sped around her and Weiss' side of the room, moving the bed ropes off to get her bed back on the ground. It wasn't hard for her to move, seeing as she could easily hold a giant sniper scythe around like it's a feather

Ruby panted a bit and began pushing her bed closer to Weiss, making it look like a giant bed at that point. "Ruby, let me help." Yang gently pulled away from Weiss and started helping her sister push the beds together.

Weiss blushed when she saw her bed close together with Ruby's. "Y-You didn't have to…"

"Whether I didn't or not isn't important here. I wanted to, so I did." Ruby smiled, walking up to Weiss and instantly wrapping her arms around her. "I would've been there in your bed in an instant if I knew… So please, if you're ever feeling sad at night, tell me. Please, Weiss."

"O-Okay." Weiss hugged her back and Yang patted her back a few times.

"Come on. Now that there's enough room, let's all just take a lazy day. I think Weissy here deserves to have one after all." The blonde brawler said, pulling the two towards the bed.

Ruby chuckled and helped Weiss into bed, letting her stay in the middle. She blushed when Ruby got on her left and laid her arm over her, while Blake was on her right, lowering a bit to rest her head near Weiss' side, while Yang leaned her arm over Blake and laid it over Ruby's arm at that point, all three staying there for the heiress as she sniffled and closed her eyes.

It was what she needed, having her family there for her, but still. Even when she had the three people who changed her life for the better, something still ate at her mind.

 _Selfish… You want more than just this. You are a selfish child._

Weiss whimpered a bit at the voice, as Ruby pushed herself closer onto Weiss. "Shh… We're here. We're here."

Instead of speaking, Weiss simply allowed sleep to take over, no matter what the voices said in her head.

A few hours passed, and even when one of them would wake, they wouldn't leave. Not until Weiss wanted to. It was only then would they separate from the bed. Weiss was positioned turning to her right, as she was face to face with Ruby.

Ruby smiled as she watched Weiss' sleeping face. "She looks peaceful this way." She reached her hand over and brushed some of her hair out of her face. "Maybe she should take a week off of classes?"

"I don't know, Ruby. Weiss isn't one to like skipping out on class, and besides, she'd be in this room all day and it would be a lot harder to focus on other things that way. With classes she at least has something else to think about." Blake reasoned.

Ruby sighed, while she leaned over and gently kissed Weiss' cheek, getting the heiress to stir in her sleep a bit. "I need to think of something… Something that can help her feel better. I hate seeing her like this."

"We hate it too, sis." Yang said, showing she was awake too. "But I get what you mean. I know it's a lot harder on you, so don't overexert yourself either."

"If I don't, she'll-." Ruby was cut off.

"She'll get mad at you for doing that, sis. You should know by now that it hurts seeing your partner hurting. You see it with her, so is it fair to make her see it with you?" Yang questioned, knowing the answer already.

Ruby hated how she was right, but she couldn't say anything back about it. "What can I do then?"

"What you can do is not freak out. What she's dealing with won't go away in a day, sis. As long as she knows she's not alone, then she'll get better." Yang assured.

"I… Wish she would get better sooner." Ruby frowned, hugging her partner close.

"I know, sis. I know." Yang sighed.

"Stop…" Weiss' voice startled her teammates, getting them to scoot over a bit to give her a bit of breathing room, though Ruby still held her embrace. "Stop doing this so much. I'm… I'm not a child… Not anymore." Both senses of saying that could be heard.

Ruby knew instantly and loosened her grip a bit. "You don't have to be, and we're doing this because we want to, Weiss. Please let us." She pleaded.

"I don't want to be a burden…" Weiss said in a somber tone.

Yang shook her head. "That's not the case at all, Weiss. No one here is a burden when it comes to family. And don't give me the blood relative excuse. I don't care what the word technically mean. We're family and that's that."

Weiss shivered a bit, unable to speak again. "Weiss, that promise. Is it making you like this? Please… Be honest." Blake needed to know.

"I…" Weiss whimpered and nodded.

Blake's ears drooped at that. "Then… Then you don't have to keep that promise. If you really want to-."

"I can't!" Weiss yelled, startling the three as they knew Weiss wouldn't stay quiet forever. "I can't just go and act like a fool! Look at me! I'm… I'm a mess because of this and-."

Ruby pressed her lips on Weiss', making the heiress gasp as she pulled away immediately. "Please don't… Please don't cry again. I want to help, please let me help." Ruby begged, Yang's worry of her overexerting her emotions showing.

Weiss growled and did her best to push Ruby away as she was about to sit up. "Move. Both of you." She spoke to Blake and Yang, both of them not wanting to fight with the heiress when she was like that, so they backed off and let Weiss up from the bed, while Ruby was saddened at being pushed away. "I don't want this…"

"Yes you do…" Ruby saw through her lie, getting a glare from Weiss, but when the heiress saw that Ruby was a bit shaken up, she gasped and took a step back.

"Ruby… Ruby, I didn't… I didn't mean it. I just…" Weiss hated what she did, and instead of continuing, she ran for the door, causing her team to gasp.

Blake tried to stop her by using her semblance, but Weiss was too fast and bolted out of the room. "No… No…" Ruby whimpered as she watched the girl she cared about running off from her.

Yang cursed under her breath and walked over to the closet, putting some longer pants on. "I'm gonna go get her. Blake, stay here with Ruby and get her to calm down." Blake nodded to the blonde and watched as she left the room.

"Ruby, Ruby, you need to calm down." Blake said as she say next to the shaken rose girl. "Yang is gonna bring her back, I promise." Her ears were still flattened against her head, feeling bad for both Ruby and Weiss, wishing she could've stopped the heiress.

"She ran… She ran because she isn't happy. Even when we were all here, holding her… She still couldn't stop the pain. I'm a failure…" Ruby berated herself unfairly.

"No, you are not a failure. Weiss is just experiencing something almost no one on the planet does. It's not going to stop her from getting better though. Just stay calm, for both of you. Please…" Blake's pleads surprised Ruby, as the cat Faunus trembled a bit herself. "I can't handle seeing my only family hurting this much… So please relax. Please, Ruby."

Ruby was in shock, but instead of wrongfully blaming herself for causing another friend pain, she sniffled and took a deep breath. It helped Blake, since it showed Ruby was trying her best to calm down. "I'm okay… I'm okay, Blake."

"Thank goodness." Blake hugged the rose girl, staying like that as she silently hoped Yang would come back soon with the runaway heiress.

* * *

 _Such a selfish brat… Look at you getting mad at the one girl who confessed her feelings for you and you yelled at her for comforting you. You're nothing but a selfish little-_

The voice stopped when Weiss stopped running, standing still in the middle of the hallway as she looked down, not even processing the words, or the fact that she ran off from her family. All she could do was stand there, feeling nothing.

Because of that, the memories began to invade. She relied on them to feel something, anything. It went against what she promised, but she didn't care as she began groaning in pain, but letting out a small smile as she remembered the times she had as a little heiress.

 _Ha… So that's it. That's what you want. If that's the case, then go on and find that Grimm again._

Weiss put her hands on her ears, trying to shut the voice down. Instead she began to think about it. What it said. Find the Grimm. "It gave me… That chance…"

 _Yes it did. Funny how the thing you train to kill gave you more happiness than your first family… So go on. Look for it. Let it cut you down again to give you what you want, selfish girl._

The heiress let her arms down, giving in to the voice in her head as she looked forward, taking a few steps forward, but stopped when a certain blonde grabbed her arm. "W-What…"

" _Weiss, what the hell is wrong with you, you dumbass… Why the hell did you run?!"_

It's what she expected to hear, but instead the words that came out of her mouth was different. "You call Ruby the dolt… You idiot, don't you dare do something like that again." Yang said as she pulled Weiss into an embrace.

"Let go." Weiss could only respond in what she called, her selfish way.

"No way in hell." Yang said, feeling the heiress struggle in her grip. "You think I'll keep watching you break down? That I won't help my little sister?"

"I'm not-." Weiss yelped when Yang pulled her into her chest.

"You are. So don't fight me on this, or I'll have to squeeze you more and more, got it?" Yang said, doing her best to lighten up the mood.

" _I want to be… I don't want to be uncontrollable…"_

When she didn't hear the voice respond that time, she felt at ease, letting Yang hold her as she shook her head. "I'm sorry…"

"I know you are, Weissy. I know. Just don't run away again." Yang said, separating from the embrace. "You're scared, I know. And it hurts, but you won't get better by running."

"I didn't run because you want to help…" Weiss said in her now usual somber tone. "I left because I couldn't face Ruby after what I did. She was trembling…"

Yang leaned her hand over and rubbed Weiss' arm a few times. "She's not upset with you, just worried. So if there's anything obvious to do here, it's to go back and let her know that you'll let her help you. Okay?"

Weiss thought back to how Ruby looked hurt at being pushed away, so she sniffled. "W-What if she doesn't want to see me?"

"Wrong. She was about to cry because you ran off," When Yang saw that didn't make her feel better, she mentally slapped herself. "Uh, not that you're the reason, Weiss. Look… She just really cares about you and wants you to come back. We all do, so… Please just let me walk you back. We'll take it slow if you want." She offered her hand to the heiress.

She was slightly trembling, but Weiss took Yang's hand, letting her walk her down the hall. "Yang… I hate this. I hate feeling, weak."

"You're not weak. Don't think that one bit, Weiss. Hell, look where you are. And I don't mean just physically strong either." Yang said, keeping her pace slow at first, not wanting to rush her friend.

"A school is hardly a good scale on strength. And you know what I meant." Weiss sighed. "I can't handle my own emotions. I yelled at Ruby… Pushed her away, pushed you and Blake away. All because I get these stupid headaches!"

Yang wasn't upset with how she yelled. Weiss needed it, mostly to stop her from bottling up her emotions. "They suck, I get that. And I get that it suck they happen when you wanna remember the good times." She sighed. "I almost wanted to deck the doctor for telling us you shouldn't remember those times."

Weiss was surprised by that, not knowing how angry Yang was about her problem. "Oh."

"Yeah, I still kinda wanna punch him." Yang chuckled and squeezed Weiss' hand. "But still, we only want what's best for you. Because… Well we know you'd do the same for us."

"H-How would you assume that? When have I shown you, or Blake… Or even Ruby that I'd do the same?" Weiss questioned, though mostly it was her questioning herself.

"For Ruby, seeing that you risked your life to keep her from getting hurt, that itself was enough for me, but if you want the better answer, it's because we got to know the girl behind the mask." The blonde brawler grinned.

Weiss blushed a bit, and then after a moment, she groaned, alarming Yang. "S-Stop being jumpy about me… And just because you got to see what I was like as a child-."

"Hey, you're doing that thing I asked you not to do. Pushing us away, Weissy." Yang said as she stopped walking, looking at the white haired heiress. "What do we have to do so that you won't feel the need to hide from us?"

The question made Weiss tense up a bit, and she looked away. "Just, stop worrying about me so much. I… I'll remain weak if I continue relying on you three."

"One, I already said you're not weak. Two, there's nothing wrong letting us help you when you're hurting. And three, putting yourself through more pain is just not how you'll feel better." Yang said in a more serious tone.

Weiss was taken aback at how she sounded, and bit her lip. "Then how do you expect me to do anything when you three aren't around? What then?"

"We're always around, but I know you won't accept that answer. So instead, stop doubting what you can do. It's that doubt that makes you run off." Yang stated.

"I told you I ran off because I yelled at Ruby!" Weiss yelled, gasping as she held her hand to her mouth, but Yang wouldn't let go of her other hand.

"See how I'm not letting go? It's because I know you'll run again. Because you're scared you hurt me." Yang pulled Weiss over to the wall. "Sit and relax for a bit, take a breath, and then speak. Okay?"

Weiss felt her heart beating faster, so she realized Yang was right and pressed her back against the wall, letting herself slide down it as she began taking deep breaths, even holding her hands to her ears. Yang was confused by that, not knowing why Weiss would ever wanna cover her ears.

"I just… I just don't want to hurt you all." Weiss said as she lowered her hands, sniffling a little. "It's not right. It's not fair. It's just wrong in any way, especially after you three have tried helping me so much."

"No one is gonna be mad if you gotta let it out sometimes." Yang sat next to the heiress and rubbed her shoulder. "You can't expect to be chipper all the time, but that doesn't mean you're hurting us."

"A-Are you sure?" Weiss leaned over and rested her head on Yang's shoulder, which the blonde happily let her do. "What if I say something horrible?"

"Then we'll get over it. I don't know if you know this, but we're not the kind of people who hold grudges for too long." Yang stated.

Weiss raised an eyebrow in response. "Is that so? You did just tell me you still wanted to punch the doctor. What is that say about you, Miss doesn't hold a grudge?"

Yang groaned a little and rubbed the back of her own head. "Come on, you gotta give me that one. That guy was looking out for you, sure, but I'm still allowed to be annoyed with him."

"Alright, alright… Still, I just wish I didn't yell at Ruby." Weiss frowned, bringing her knees closer to herself. "She didn't deserve that…"

"Ruby will be okay, but only if you promise to let her give you the snuggles that she wants to give you." Yang smirked, seeing Weiss' cheeks brighten up.

Weiss growled and turned to slap her shoulder. "Shut it, you oaf!" She stood up and held her hands on her hips. "We do not snuggle… We simply hug while sleeping."

"Mhmm, sure you do, Weissicle." Yang got up and took Weiss' hand. "Now let's get back to our partners." She pulled the heiress a bit forward, feeling it was time to quicken the pace back to the dorm.

* * *

Meanwhile, Blake was rubbing Ruby's back, trying to get her to relax some more. "They'll be back soon, Ruby. Just breathe."

Ruby simply nodded, looking over at the door, hoping it would shoot open and her princess would walk through. "Today is still here, so, maybe we could go somewhere? Or, do you think she wants to stay home?"

Blake smiled at the use of the word home, since to Weiss, Beacon was her home. "Let's ask her instead of thinking about it. I'm sure Weiss will enjoy anything we do."

Ruby sniffled and let out a small smile, wiping her eyes a bit. "Yeah, you're right. Thanks, Blake."

"Don't mention it. Just try not to pounce on Weiss when she comes back." Blake said with a chuckle, making Ruby blush.

"Ugh, don't be a second Yang, Blake!" Ruby pouted, but then realized something. "Wait, we never told you guys. Um…" Ruby thought about it for a moment.

"What didn't you tell us?" Blake asked.

"Well… I mean, Weiss and I… Kinda, sorta… Maybe… Kissed a little." Ruby blushed even harder, looking away as she fiddled with her thumbs.

Blake wasn't surprised, but she was proud of the girl for taking a step forward in their relationship. "To be honest, I should've known with how you were playing around last night."

"Uh… Yeah… I kinda reacted to the kiss in a way that made Weiss wanna hit me with a pillow." Ruby said, letting out a small smile as she thought about the kiss.

"Well then let me be the first to say congratulations. I'm happy for you two." Blake twitched her ears happily.

"T-Thanks." Ruby smiled back and hugged her friend. "You did help me a bit when I told you about how I felt about Weiss, so… Seriously, thank you so much, Blake."

"It's like I said before, don't mention it." Blake patted Ruby's back and pulled away from the hug when she heard the door open, seeing the two people she wanted to see the most.

"Guess who's back with a present for a Ms. Ruby Rose." Yang cheered, making Weiss groan as Ruby tensed up and saw her princess.

When blue eyes met silver, Weiss almost looked away, but in an instant, rose petals scattered on the spot where Ruby was originally, and she was right in front of her princess. "Hey…" Ruby said, not hugging her, not pouncing her, not doing anything until she knew Weiss wanted to.

Weiss said nothing, only stepping forward as she couldn't hold back, so she grabbed Ruby's face and pulled her in, pressing her lips on Ruby's, surprising both Blake and Yang. Though mostly Yang since she was still unaware that Ruby and Weiss got together the night before.

Ruby was more in shock though, as she felt Weiss desperately cling onto her while holding the kiss, but instead of staying in shock, Ruby gently held the heiress and closed her eyes as they kissed.

After a few seconds, Weiss pulled away, looking into silver eyes, just as she did during initiation. "Hey…" She finally responded back.

* * *

 **Sorry this one took a bit longer. Been dealing with personal stuff that's not so easy to talk about in a public domain, so instead I'll just say that I'll do what I can to keep going with my writing.**

 **To JJ- I have my own personal reason for going in this route for the story, and I feel like with the experience I have with it, I can write it out. Basically the idea of trying to fight off memories and accepting good ones. It's tough, but since as I am, writing mostly Weiss centric stories, I felt it best to use this idea with her character. Anyways, I'm glad you like the route I'm taking.**

 **To GoldElite245- Ah, okay, yeah I was a little confused on that since I looked through it like four times and couldn't find the cut off. Still, glad you liked the chapter.**

 **To the guest on chapter 2- Yeah I know how you feel. Weiss is my favorite character, so I do feel a little bad about putting her in pain, but I promise she'll feel better in the story. She's got her family with her after all.**

 **I hoped you all enjoyed chapter 3. Remember, reviews are welcomed, but not required. See you all in chapter 4.**


	4. Let The Wind Guide You

**Here's chapter 4, everyone.**

* * *

"Oh…" Yang said for that moment of shock that she had when she saw her little sister and the girl who she considered a little sister kissed. "You know… I should've realized this was a thing when Ruby kissed her earlier… Huh."

Blake rolled her eyes and walked over and grabbed the blonde's arm. "We'll be outside, you two." She pulled Yang out of the dorm to allow the white rose pair their privacy.

Weiss didn't even pay attention to what they said, and blushed as she held Ruby's hands in her own. "I'm sorry…"

Ruby squeezed both of Weiss' hands, smiling as she shook her head and sniffled. "Stop that. No one has to be sorry… Just… Just promise to stay."

The heiress felt guilty still, but she wouldn't let that stop her from nodding, and the two walked over to the joined beds after separating their hands and sat down. After a few moments of silence, Weiss took a breath. "I didn't want to yell. I didn't."

"I know." Ruby responded, scooting closer as she rested her head on Weiss' shoulder. "Sometimes you have to though. Everyone does."

"But not at the people who don't deserve it." Weiss said with a somber tone, and Ruby knew what she meant.

"You know I don't blame you one bit." Ruby stated and moved one of her hands on top of Weiss'. "You wanna watch something on my scroll? Maybe a show?"

Weiss gently giggled, thinking about the time she watched cartoons with her and Winter, but the thought made her groan and Ruby moved a bit, looking at her princess. "Ugh… It's fine. Just a mild one that time." When she looked and noticed how Ruby was still worried, she sighed. "I promise."

Ruby sniffled and wiped her face a bit of the tear stains. "R-Right. Sorry. Just… I hate seeing you in pain." She felt a lot more comfortable with Weiss and leaned in, kissing her cheek and making the heiress blush.

Weiss reached her hand up, touching the spot Ruby kissed her and let out a small smile. "I'm a real mess, Ruby…"

"No you're not." Ruby said defiantly. "You're hurt," She kissed the heiress' cheek again. "But I'm here. So no running. Not again."

"Y-You're really not mad at me?" Weiss tensed up a bit, scared if Ruby would say she was in fact angry with her.

Ruby wrapped her arm around one of Weiss', leaning back on her. "No. I'm not. I won't be, so don't try to convince me I should be, Weiss. But," She looked into the sparkling blue eyes she loved. "I'm scared, Weiss."

"You're… Scared? What do you mean?" Weiss seemed confused as she looked into the worried silver eyes.

"I'm scared that I won't be able to help you… That I'm a failure who can only watch the girl she… She cares so much about in so much pain." Ruby whimpered and gently pushed herself against Weiss.

Weiss let out a light gasp when she saw small tears slowly falling. "Ruby…" She bit her lip and moved her body enough to hug her partner. "I'm so sorry… I am so… Very sorry." She let the younger girl gently cry into her shoulder. "Please, please don't cry. I'm such a fool, but please just don't cry."

"You're not… You're not a fool." Ruby lifted her head up, looking up at the heiress. "L-Let's get up, okay." Weiss nodded and helped her up, both now standing as they were wiping their eyes. "You said you're a mess," Ruby gently chuckled. "Look at me… I can't even handle-."

Weiss kissed her on the lips again, but held it for just a moment, pulling away. "We're both a mess, but we still have each other at least. That's… That's usually something you say, right?" She let out a small smile, getting one in return from the younger girl.

"Y-Yeah," Ruby sniffled and looked to the door. "Maybe we should let them back in. They, well, mostly Yang didn't really know we were together."

The heiress blushed heavily when she realized that she did in fact kiss Ruby right in front of Blake and Yang. "O-Oh god." She groaned. "I wasn't thinking."

Ruby giggled a bit as she wrapped an arm around Weiss' shoulders. "Come on. You know Yang will keep the teasing to a minimum. And Blake was happy when I told her earlier about us."

"You told her before?" Weiss inquired as she enjoyed feeling Ruby's arms around her shoulders.

"I hope that was okay. It was, well, when you ran off." Ruby explained.

Weiss sighed, more so because she was reminded of how she ran off. "It's fine, Ruby." The heiress looked to the door. "Okay, we can let them in."

The white rose pair separated and walked over to the door, opening it as to their surprise, Yang wasn't actually eavesdropping on them. "Huh, I really thought Yang would've been at the door."

"I actually did as well." Weiss looked both ways down the hallway, seeing Blake and Yang down the right side. "She really was respectable about our privacy."

Yang noticed Weiss and Ruby looked down the hall and nudged Blake's shoulder. "Hey, looks like they're done. Come on, partner." She smiled, hoping Weiss and Ruby were able to feel better.

Blake was glad to see them out of the room as well and walked over. "Are you two okay?" She asked when they got to them.

Weiss was about to say something, but Ruby spoke up. "Yeah, we're okay." She held Weiss' hand, gently squeezing it as she looked to her sister. "I'm sorry you had to find out about us that way, Yang."

Yang played rolled her eyes and ruffled Ruby's hair, getting a pout from her little sister. "It's kinda my fault for not realizing it when you kissed her earlier." She chuckled. "Seriously though, are you both really okay?"

"As okay as we can be." Weiss answered as she walked back into the dorm with Ruby, soon followed by Blake and Yang. "Are we really about to skip classes?"

"Duh. And no arguing. One day isn't gonna get you expelled, Weissy." Yang reasoned as she plopped down on on the joined beds. "You know, we should've done this to our beds to begin with."

"Hehe." Ruby smiled. "I knew it was an awesome idea. Come on, Weiss." She pulled the heiress over and sat her down, but the heiress blushed when her stomach grumbled. "Oh! I forgot about breakfast! I'll go get you something from the cafeteria."

Weiss was embarrassed that her stomach growled right in front of her team, but instead of letting her run off, she held her arm. "Hold on. What if a teacher sees you skipping class? You'll get detention, dolt."

"And? I don't care about that, Weiss. You're hungry and sitting here all day isn't exactly gonna make you un-hungry." Ruby said with a slight grin.

The heiress sighed, not wanting to argue the logic behind that, so she waved her off. "Fine. Go on, but nothing with grease. You know I don't enjoy that-."

"Wrong!" Yang exclaimed and poked Weiss' forehead, making her yelp. "Weissy here could use a pizza if they got any, sis. So get her that."

Weiss gasped and pushed the blonde away. "What?! I would not, you brute. And that is not proper breakfast!"

Yang stuck her tongue out at the heiress. "Bleh. You don't need proper breakfast, lunch or dinner. Getting food in your belly is all that matters, and you can't lie, Weissy. I know you like pizza, especially… Uh, never mind."

Ruby caught on, knowing what Yang was trying to avoid. "Hey! I'll just go get you a muffin and blueberry pancakes, Weiss. I'm sure they got some."

Weiss groaned in response, slightly alarming the sisters since they thought she was having a headache again. "Alright already. Hurry up and try not to get caught."

"Hehe. Like I said, even if I do, I don't mind it. I'll just take the detention and tell whoever sees me that you needed some rest." Ruby stated as she opened the door and was about to run out.

"Ruby, wait…" Weiss got up and walked over to her partner. "Um… Can… Can we talk for a moment, outside?"

The younger girl wasn't about to say no, so she nodded and led Weiss out of the dorm, closing the door behind them. "Are you feeling more headaches?"

Weiss shook her head, but still looked distraught. "Am I selfish?"

Ruby didn't expect a question like that, but her answer was plain and simple. "No. Why would you ask that though, Weiss?"

The heiress in question held her arm and sighed. "After what Blake and Yang did for me, I… I still couldn't feel the same. That same feeling I had when I was a child. So… Does it make me selfish that I can't even be happy when you three have done so much for me?"

"If you want my answer, then I'd still say no, Weiss. You got to experience something you didn't get to have when you were young. So why wouldn't anyone be upset that they couldn't do it again?" Ruby asked, mostly to see if she could get her partner to see that she wasn't being selfish.

Weiss rubbed her right arm back and forth, shaking her head a few times. "That's not the point." With a turn, she looked away from her partner, feeling like she wasn't able to face her. "Blake got in my bed last night… Held me and said that everything would be okay, and… She even apologized to me for that promise." She sighed. "I felt better, yes. And then Yang showed up a bit later, and I felt more at home…" The trail off was there, but Ruby would wait to let her partner finish. "I was home, but it wasn't enough. It wasn't like back then." Biting her lip, Weiss finally looked at Ruby. "What would you call that if not selfish?"

Ruby reached over and pulled Weiss' left arm away from her right and slid her hand down to Weiss', holding it as she smiled. "I'd call that a goal, Weiss." Weiss' eyes widened at her words. "It's a goal of what it means to be happy. And we're gonna keep being with you on that path to your goal." Ruby leaned in. "You'll let us stay with you on that path, right?"

Weiss blushed heavily at how Ruby was acting, so she looked away, trying to avoid her partner's cute face. "I… You…" She peeked at Ruby's face, seeing her bright smile was still showing. "Ugh, yes, okay… I can't say no to that face."

Ruby giggled in response and quickly pecked Weiss' cheek. "Hehe. Nope. No way can. Now go on and spend some time with Blake and Yang. I still need to get you your breakfast, kay."

The heiress swept her white bangs from her face and let out a small smile. "Yes, well, don't forget to get yourself something too, dolt. I don't want to see you neglecting yourself for my wellbeing, understand?"

With a salute, Ruby nodded a bunch. "Right. I promise I'll be back in a flash." She giggled and used her semblance to speed off, leaving her rose petals behind as they fell in front of Weiss, who caught one again like she did the day before.

Weiss sighed happily, looking at the rose petal in her hand. "That girl." She smiled, thinking about Ruby and how much she's done for her.

 _Have you forgotten what you really want, selfish girl? Come on. You were so close before. Just drop the petal and find the Grimm to be truly happy again._

The heiress gasped at that, but shook her head and the rose petal fell when she placed her hands on her ears, refusing to listen. "No… No, I'm being such a fool. I don't need that… I don't."

"Weiss?" The heiress turned around when she heard the door opening behind her, seeing Yang standing in front of her. "You gonna come back in here?"

"Y-Yes, I was just speaking with Ruby about what I'd like for breakfast is all." The lie was clear, but Yang wasn't going to bug her about it since she wanted Weiss to relax, and more questions would be taxing on the already stressed out heiress.

* * *

It didn't take long for Ruby to get breakfast, though she did have to explain that her friend, in her mind she wanted to say girlfriend, but Ruby knew not to say that yet, was sick and needed food.

"Weiss, I got you a few blueberry muffins and some milk, but-." Ruby's eyes widened when she opened the door and saw Weiss breathing heavily, as Yang was holding onto her. "W-Weiss!"

She ran over and quickly put the tray down, not wanting to ruin Weiss' breakfast, but was also instantly at her side. "I-I don't know what happened, sis. She just broke down." Yang had said.

Looking at her now girlfriend, Ruby started to cry at the sight, as thoughts about her failing Weiss entered her mind, and she was about to reach out to her, but before she could, everything went dark.

Ruby gasped as she opened her eyes and was suddenly standing in front of the door to their dorm, shaking her head as she looked around, noticing she wasn't in the dorm.

 _That wasn't real. Weiss, please be okay._

Ruby held the tray of food she had in one hand, and reached out the other to open the door. After she opened it, she felt her heart beating faster, hoping that she wouldn't see Weiss in pain. The moment she saw the heiress, she felt her heart calming down, as she saw Weiss laying in bed, with Blake on her left, and Yang on her right, both reading a book and listening to Ruby respectively.

 _Thank goodness._

With her fears not being presented to her, Ruby walked over with the tray of food and smiled. "Weiss, I brought you your breakfast."

The heiress raised her head and looked over at Ruby, seeing the tray of blueberry muffins and milk that was on it. "You brought me non greasy food. Thank you for not being like a certain blonde brute who would drown us in grease."

Yang didn't hear her, since she was listening to music, but she did notice her sister was back in the dorm, so she took her headphones off. "Hey, sis."

"Hey." Ruby responded and walked over, placing the tray down over Weiss' blanketed legs as the heiress sat up. "Blueberry, just like you enjoy."

Weiss sighed happily and reached over, taking one of them in her hand. "You're an angel in disguise, Ruby Rose." She took a bite and enjoyed the taste.

* * *

They spent the day relaxing, with a message from Glynda being sent to Ruby's scroll about their attendance in class, and how she noticed that none of her team had showed up for it. The leader of the team of course decided to just be honest and tell the blonde professor that Weiss needed a day to relax, since she was taken to the infirmary the other day. Since Glynda knew about her previous condition, she decided to let it slide, but only for that day.

Weiss however did mumble throughout the day that she'd rather have gone to class, but the others knew it was only because she worried about her academic record. In her heart, she wanted to be with her family, so they would do their best to remind her of that.

At night though was the toughest on the heiress. The darkness of the outside was eerie and her thoughts were on the three girls who were laying in bed with her. All three doing their best to keep their arms around the heiress, not wanting to sleep till they knew she was, but Weiss was feeling a bit overwhelmed.

"C-Can you three please let go…" Weiss said, not wanting to open her eyes to see their reactions, since she knew they'd be a little upset. Not with her, but how she said that. "Please."

Blake and Yang let go, but Ruby didn't, not wanting to leave her girlfriend alone. "Weiss, what's wrong?"

"S-Sometimes being trapped between three people is a little much… Okay." Weiss answered, still not opening her eyes.

"D-Do you want us to move the beds-?" Before she finished her question, Ruby was cut off.

"I didn't say that." Weiss finally opened her eyes and sighed. "Let me up." They scooted over and allowed the heiress to sit up, Yang moving off the bed to let her down. "Thank you…"

Yang watched as Weiss stepped off the bed, but she did try to reach over to her, only for the heiress to move out of the way. "Okay, you can't just do that and not say what's wrong, Weiss. We literally spent the day relaxing. What's up?"

"I would just like to take a walk, okay. Is that so wrong?" Weiss questioned as she let her hair down, making Ruby blush. "Being in here all day was nice… But I'd like some fresh air."

Blake spoke up, wanting to remind the heiress. "It's a little late for that, Weiss. Why not wait till-?"

"I'll be fine. I'm not going far." Weiss said nothing more and walked out of the dorm, not caring if she was just in her nightgown.

The rest of the team wanted to follow her, but they felt they would be intruding. Still, with Ruby's worried look, Blake spoke. "I'll keep watch over her. You two stay here."

Ruby nodded, laying in bed as she hoped Weiss would return soon. Yang laid next to her, holding her sister close since she knew from her big sister instincts that Ruby needed comfort, especially after what she had to deal with on seeing her girlfriend in so much pain.

Weiss sniffled as she found her way to one of the balconies. The night sky was beautiful to her, as she looked up, seeing the partially broken apart moon. Her blue eyes were sparkling and she reached out to the moon, sadly chuckling to herself as she lowered her arm and closed her eyes. "Who am I fooling… I'm an absolute mess…"

Her long white hair was flowing when a wind blew past her, so she looked over where the wind was blowing. She noticed it was going towards the Emerald Forest.

 _Let the wind guide you, selfish girl…_

Weiss mindlessly looked at the forest, not thinking about anything else around her. She didn't notice the cat Faunus either, who was hidden behind the balcony entrance, keeping an eye on the heiress.

" _What is she staring at?"_ Blake thought to herself.

A glyph appeared, right in front of the heiress, surprising Blake as she saw it floating like a platform for the heiress to stand on, but as Weiss reached up to it, Blake ran over and grabbed her arm.

Weiss gasped and was back in control of her actions, looking around as she realized Blake was holding her arm. "B-Blake, what are you doing here?"

"I should be asking you what you were just about to do." Her voice was tough on Weiss, as she knew Blake was upset, and looked over at the glyph floating in front of them.

 _Look at it… Floating right there. Get away from the cat and climb up on it. Take it to the forest and find the Grimm who can give you what you want most._

Weiss could hear the voice, which now sounded like her own voice. It laughed after finishing what it was saying, and Blake's words couldn't reach her, as Weiss thought about what the voice said. To get on the glyph, and just leave.

* * *

 **Sorry this took a bit longer than expected. Anyways, I'm hoping these sort of mental issues Weiss is dealing with isn't upsetting anyone. I'm not trying to break a character. More like I want to have an obstacle, one I have worked on in the past, but in a different light. So I hope you can understand that sometimes things will get really tough on Weiss in this story.**

 **To JJ- Yeah it's a sensitive topic, but I'm glad that it's a story worth reading to you and others. It's definitely going to have its lighthearted moments, but also very serious and troubling ones too. Gotta keep things a bit more realistic in terms of dealing with pain.**

 **To the guest on chapter 3- Haha. Yeah I tried to have some cute and fluffy moments in this to show that Weiss does have a family in Team RWBY.**

 **I hoped you all enjoyed chapter 4. Remember, reviews are welcomed, but not required. See you all in chapter 5**


	5. The Voice

**If you wanna skip this, I understand, but I'm gonna put this here to state something important. My opinion is my own and what I say is not fact, but, if I am angry/upset with something, I only hope that everyone here will understand how I will react. I'm not just mad at how things go in the show, but the delivery in it. Sure, certain things worked out, but in the end, it's how they handled it that pisses me off.**

 **Overall, I'm still annoyed, but I did at least say I'll work on this story if a certain thing happens, and it did. So here you go.**

 **Here's chapter 5, everyone.**

* * *

"Weiss." Her words were nothing to the heiress, so she tightened her grip on her arm. "Weiss!" Blake raised her voice, hoping that would break through the heiress' distracted mind.

With a tense up reaction, Weiss yanked her arm away from Blake and used another glyph, this one being colored black, meaning it was used to push the cat Faunus back. With a grunt, Blake was thrown on her back and watched as the heiress jumped on the first glyph she summoned up.

"Weiss, don't!" Blake quickly recuperated and tried to reach for Weiss' hand, but she was a second late as the white haired heiress summoned more glyphs in a staircase style, going down so she could reach the ground faster.

Blake's heart was racing. She was the one who promised to keep an eye on Weiss, and in her eyes she had failed. Still, there was no time to waste, so Blake did what she thought was right and hopped on the first glyph.

With Weiss, her glyphs would dissipate if her focus on them wasn't there, so the fact that she was almost on the ground meant that Blake had little time to run down, so she sprinted as fast as she could down the stairway of glyphs Weiss had produced.

She only looked back for a moment, but the sight of the glyphs beginning to dissipate from the top made Blake gasp, so she did her best to hurry. As soon as she got to the fourth to last glyph though, all of them were gone and she jumped, landing on the ground and rolling to avoid damage to her aura. "Ugh…" She rubbed the back of her head and quickly looked around, hoping she'd see where Weiss ran.

Luckily for her, she managed to spot her running towards the cliffs, so the cat Faunus got up and ran after her.

" _What is she doing?!"_

Blake's thoughts could only stay on the heiress, scared that she'd hurt herself in her frenzied state. Sadly with her desperation, Weiss was using her glyphs to get to her destination much faster and leaving Blake in the dust, making the cat Faunus cry out her name. "Weiss! Stop!"

The voice entering her mind was much stronger than Blake's, so Weiss couldn't hear her, but the only thing she thought when she finally reached the cliff was to stop. "The… The Grimm…" Weiss said to herself, as her own voice invaded her mind again.

 _Go on. You made it this far, selfish girl._

Weiss took one step forward and trembled, not knowing what she should really do. Before she could take another step, she teared up and fell on her knees. "What am I doing?" Her tears fell on the grass beneath her.

She couldn't stand it. The pain made her feel weak, and it kept her still. In her eyes, she was weak, but when she thought about it, it only made her angry. She punched the ground in anger, biting her lip and cursing under her breath.

 _Anger? That's a new one. What? Can't feel sorry for yourself now so you have to answer with anger?_

"Shut up!" Weiss yelled out, casting a glyph in front of herself to punch it. It was painful since she didn't focus on her aura too much, so the protection it granted wasn't there. She wanted to feel pain so that she could ignore this voice that haunted her mind. "Shut up! Shut up! Shut up!"

Blake gasped when she caught up and watched her friend punching a glyph and screaming out at no one to shut up. "Weiss…" She held her hand against her mouth in shock, but couldn't stand there for long as she ran over and quickly grabbed Weiss from behind. "Weiss, calm down!"

The heiress' reflexes kicked in and she tried to elbow Blake, but the cat Faunus' aura kept her from feeling much pain from it. "Shut up!" It was the only two words Weiss could say at that point.

"Weiss, stop it!" Blake struggled holding the heiress as she was trying to break out of the hold. With Weiss in her arms, Blake decided to pin her to the ground, since none of her words were getting to her, and she wasn't going to risk anything when they were this close to the cliff's edge.

Blake could feel Weiss' tears falling on her, so she felt terrible having to hold her down, but it didn't stop her since she needed to get Weiss away from the cliff. "Shut up!"

"Weiss! No one is saying anything! Snap out of it! Please!" Blake's own tears started to fall since she couldn't stand watching one of her friends who she considered a sister in this much pain.

Her entire body was trembling, but eventually Weiss started to slowly calm down. Still, she didn't take in her surroundings and barely acknowledged that it was Blake that was holding her down. She cried more and more, but at least the trembling lessened on her body.

"Weiss, please… Please." Blake softly said as she kept Weiss down.

Soon after, the heiress panted and her tears stopped falling, but she said nothing in response as she was still shaking in Blake's grasp.

 _What? Are you just going to give up and let this cat hold you down? Pathetic._

Weiss still said nothing and looked past Blake, seeing the moon in its cracked state. It was a sight to behold and she closed her eyes for a few moments, not hearing both the voice in her head, or Blake's pleas.

"Weiss? Weiss, please speak to me. Please." Blake wiped her eyes of the tears and let go of Weiss' arms, but didn't get off of her completely in fear of her freaking out again.

With a look to her left, the heiress saw the forest in the distance, but as she turned her head back and looked up at Blake, she saw the fear in her eyes. It reminded her of Ruby's. "B-Blake?"

Hearing her saying her name and not shut up was relieving for Blake as she hugged the heiress. "What were you thinking…"

Everything started becoming much clearer to Weiss. "W-What?" Weiss finally realized that she was at the cliffs where they began initiation and gasped. "Blake, w-why are we here?"

Blake was shocked that Weiss didn't know she herself was the reason why they were at the cliffs, so she let go and helped her sit up. "Weiss, you ran off. Do you not remember?" Her worries increased for Weiss' condition.

Weiss couldn't deny it. She knew, but she wished it wasn't real. The voice, her voice made her run off again, even after Ruby begged her not to. "Blake… I-I'm sorry." She looked down, feeling ashamed. "Please don't tell Ruby."

"What? Weiss, look how I just found you. Ruby has to-." Blake was cut off when Weiss lifted her head and she saw the tears.

"Please don't! I can't… She can't know I did this again!" Weiss begged, breaking Blake's heart.

Blake fought back against it, but she couldn't continue seeing Weiss beg. "O-Okay, Weiss, but only if you tell me, right here, right now. Why did you run off… Why were you screaming at no one to shut up."

 _Are you going to tell her about me? Oh, I'm sorry, I meant you._

Alone. It was a word Weiss associated herself with for years, but after becoming a member of Team RWBY, she knew that word wouldn't be used as much anymore, if at all. She looked into Blake's amber eyes and sniffled, nodding to her. "I hear, myself… My voice. My own voice telling me… Ordering me to do something I shouldn't… Blake, I-I think I'm crazy…" She teared up more.

Weiss' condition wasn't one any of Team RWBY would joke around about, nor would they take it lightly, so to hear that from the heiress struck Blake. "No, you're not." Blake stood up and gently grabbed Weiss' arm to lift her up. "You know this is because of your memories, Weiss. You know that." She had to push her away from the negative thought she had about herself.

Back on her feet, Weiss pulled away from Blake and held her left arm, looking away as she still felt ashamed. "Hearing a voice telling me to get myself hurt… How can I not be crazy?"

Hurt herself. It frightened Blake. It made her take a step forward, but Weiss took a step back in response. "Weiss, please, tell me everything."

The heiress sniffled and closed her eyes as she tried to drown out the voice in her head. "It started with my headaches." Weiss sighed. "Soon after, I started hearing a voice. It kept calling me selfish. It still does." She whimpered a bit. "Blake, it wants me to find the beowolf…"

Blake's eyes widened, and she shook her head immediately. "Weiss, you know you can't." She didn't take slow steps and quickly moved to the heiress, holding her arm. "That beowolf knocked you unconscious. I'm not about to let you find it again. And you know Ruby and Yang won't either."

Weiss shivered, doing her best not to look at Blake. "It's not like I want to!" Her shout made Blake frown, but she didn't let go. "You don't know what it's like to hear something in your head constantly telling you to find a Grimm to hurt you… Just so you can be a kid again."

There it was. The true reason why Weiss wanted to find that grimm again, or in a better sense, why her own voice was telling her to. It was all clear to Blake now. "I don't know what it's like," She sighed. "You're right, but I do know that you don't need to be a kid again to feel the same way you felt when you were one."

"That's not true." Weiss mumbled, but Blake could hear it with her cat ears.

"Maybe not as easy, but it is true, Weiss." Blake took her hand and gently guided her away from the cliff. "We're helping you, but you need to talk to us. If any of us knew this," She didn't know how to phrase it at first, so she went with the simple word. "Voice, is telling you to do something this dangerous, then let us keep it quiet."

"Because you, Ruby or Yang will have all the answers, right?" Weiss said in a sarcastic tone, clearly not able to find a way out of this nightmare she experiences with her inner voice.

Blake sighed in response. "What would convince you otherwise, Weiss?"

 _See, selfish girl. Even when they try to help you, all you care about is getting what YOU want._

Weiss bit her lip in anger. "Convince me… There isn't much you can do to do that. I can still hear this damn voice, Blake!"

"Then let Ruby and Yang know." Blake said, keeping her voice at the same level, since she didn't want to fight fire with fire.

"And what happens when all I hear is the voice? Tell me what I can do then, Blake." Weiss replied, feeling saddened by the thought of the voice staying with her for much longer.

"Going to the worst possible scenario won't help you, Weiss." Blake stated, continuing to pull her away from the cliff. "Look, just come back and explain to Ruby and Yang what you're hearing. We can help you."

"All you say is you can help me…" Weiss said, making Blake stop in her tracks.

"Then let us actually show you we can instead of going against it so much." Blake said in a more serious tone, having to use it because Weiss was being too stubborn. "And before you say anything back, think about it for a second."

"Think about wh-." Weiss stopped herself and realized what Blake was going for, so she frowned and felt like she failed the one thing she wanted to fight against. Herself. "I'm… I'm scared of myself, Blake…"

The cat Faunus couldn't fault her for that. A condition such as Weiss' was not common and she herself had no idea what it was like to have thoughts like that, so she went back to guiding Weiss to Beacon. "You're safe, Weiss. You're safe."

Weiss whimpered at times during the walk back, which only made Blake believe it was when she heard her own voice. Once they got to the school, Blake held her hand tight. "W-Wait…" Weiss requested and the cat Faunus stayed still, waiting on what the heiress wanted. "W-What if-?"

"No more what ifs, Weiss. You can't keep going through life asking yourself what ifs before you do something." Blake spoke the truth, and she knew Weiss hated hearing it, but she needed to. "Ruby cares about you so much. Yang and I see you as a sister, so this, this is more important than any what if you can think of right now."

"Telling you was hard enough, okay." Weiss admitted as she tried to pull her hand away.

Blake held it tighter, showing her support was going to stay. "I know the feeling of wanting to keep a secret, Weiss." There was silence for a moment as the wind made their hair flow, and Weiss knew what she was talking about. "Honestly I didn't want to tell any of you for… Well our time here at Beacon. Four years, Weiss. Four years I was going to try to keep my secret from you three, but I didn't get passed a year… And I'm glad I didn't because it meant getting to be close to you three." She turned to face the heiress. "I know your secret is different, but it holds more pain for you, so don't bottle it away. You were strong enough to tell me, so I know you can tell Ruby and Yang too."

With the feeling of her grip loosening, Weiss slipped her hand away from Blake's. "Do I have to tonight?"

Blake shook her head. "I won't force you to tell them tonight, but I really hope that you will soon. I don't want you hiding this from them… I've hidden too much from you three before myself, so don't repeat my mistakes."

Weiss sighed. "We can't keep doing this back and forth, Blake."

"Then let's end it here with accepting that we can get you through this, even if I don't have a direct answer for you." Blake suggested.

She couldn't deny it. Going back and forth was going nowhere, and Blake's suggestion continued to sound better with each time she pushed, so the heiress nodded. "Okay, okay." She walked passed Blake and looked over her shoulder. "Well? Aren't you coming?"

Blake let out a small smile, happy that Weiss wasn't going against her help, so she walked up and stood side by side the heiress. "As long as you're ready to go back in."

"O-Of course I am." Weiss blushed, feeling like she was being treated like a child.

 _Isn't that what you want? To be a child again?_

Weiss refused to acknowledge the voice that time and thought about what Blake said, but in turn, she also thought about the one person she wanted to be next to. Ruby. She thought about how she might react once she told her about the voice, but she also thought about how she'll feel if she doesn't tell her and one day the rose girl finds out in some other means.

" _I can't do that to her. She'd be crushed that it wasn't me who told her."_

Weiss' words to herself, the true her, not the voice trying to persuade her to make a foolish choice, was one of the few things driving her forward.

"You haven't said anything on the walk back." Blake suddenly spoke, showing Weiss that they were only a hallway down from the dorm. "Do you need a minute before going inside?"

"N-No, I can do it." Weiss took a breath. "Yang needs to know too. She," A sigh slid through. "She deserves to know just as much as you and Ruby."

At that moment, Blake was proud of the heiress, so she nodded and the two walked over to the door. Blake gripped the handle and opened the door, getting a small gasp from Ruby as she looked over. "Weiss?" Once she saw it was Blake, she felt a little saddened that her princess wasn't there, but her excitement shot back up when she saw the white haired heiress walking in behind Blake.

"I brought her back." Blake said with a small smile.

Weiss blushed and walked over to meet Ruby halfway when she saw the rose girl getting off of the joined bed to run over. "R-Ruby, could we… Could we talk?"

Ruby was happy to hear that because she hated Weiss bottling things away, so she nodded and gently took Weiss to the bed. "Of course we can."

Yang was listening in as well and was about to get off to let them have their privacy, but Weiss stopped her. "Wait, Yang," She looked scared, which made Yang worried. "Y-You need to be here too. Please."

"Weissicle… I mean, Weiss, what's wrong?" Yang's voice was soft and gentle.

The heiress sat with her legs crossed on the joined bed and looked to Blake, who gave a nod of encouragement. "I haven't been honest with you all." Ruby and Yang stayed silent, not wanting to pressure the heiress. "My headaches were one thing, but, there's more to it." Ruby was growing more worried with each passing second. "It's this, voice. I hear it. It's me… I mean, it's not me. Ugh!" She hated how she had to phrase it.

Ruby scooted over and linked her arm around Weiss'. "Take all the time you need. Please." She wanted to do nothing but hear her out, and support the girl she cared about more than anything.

Weiss sniffled and blushed as she looked at their linked arms. "It's my own voice that won't stop talking to me… It tells me to find the white beowolf that hurt me."

Yang spoke up after hearing that. "Whoa, whoa, whoa, hold on. Why would this voice tell you to find the thing that almost killed you?"

"Because… Because I'm a selfish brat!" Weiss yelled, making Ruby frown, but she kept their arms linked.

Blake's ears drooped, but she said nothing, not wanting to interrupt since she knew Ruby and Yang were going to say something.

"What? Weiss, how can you say that about yourself? You're not selfish, you-." Before Yang could continue, Weiss shook her head.

"It's because I want to be a kid again, Yang! I want to be happy and do what we did before! I… I loved it because I was happier than I ever imagined I could be. That's why I'm selfish!" Weiss yelled and Ruby tightened her grip on Weiss.

"Because you want to be happy." Ruby said, not questioned, which Weiss turned to her in response. "Why won't you let yourself be happy, Weiss? You aren't selfish."

"How can you say I'm not when you three have helped me so much, but I can't be happy unless I'm a kid… How?" Weiss bit her lip.

Ruby unlinked their arms and got on her knees, moving her hands on top of Weiss'. "I told you before how you have a goal in mind. Even if you only had that one way before, we're still going to help you find another way, no matter how long it takes."

"Even if all I do is complain?" Weiss asked in a somber tone.

Yang scooted over and gave her a grin. "Hasn't stopped us from bugging you before, Weissy."

Weiss blushed and looked away, but Ruby rubbed her hand and made her look up at her. "Whatever this voice is, we'll shut it up for you. Even if you don't think we can, we will."

"Ruby." Weiss couldn't keep herself from embracing the rose girl, who rubbed her back in response.

"Shh, it's gonna be okay, Weiss. We'll get you through this. I swear it." Ruby assured, looking over at Blake as she gave her a thankful nod at bringing Weiss back into her arms.

Blake nodded back, frowning a bit since she knew that Weiss was going to have to go through a lot of pain to fight this voice off. It wasn't a challenge for the team though. They would never consider it like that. In the end, they only wanted to be there for the heiress, and Weiss knew they'd go to the ends of Remnant for her, leading her to eventually fall asleep in Ruby's arms that night.

* * *

 **So this is still somewhat easy to write. Just getting the motivation to do it is the problem, but enough about that. Anything here you guys feel I could do better on in this story? Characters, interactions, descriptions? Whatever advice you guys feel like you can give, I'd appreciate it.**

 **I'll get back to responding to guest reviews on the next update since last chapter technically was that update chapter on some things I needed to say.**

 **I hoped you all enjoyed chapter 5. Remember, reviews are welcomed, but not required. See you all in chapter 6.**


	6. We'll Shut It Up

**Here's chapter 6 everyone.**

* * *

"A voice in her head. Man, that can't be easy to deal with. Hell, just the thought of it is nerve racking." Yang said to her partner as they were getting changed.

Blake sighed, knowing she couldn't tell Yang about the night before since she promised Weiss she wouldn't. "We can't think about how hard it can be, Yang. Weiss is the one dealing with this pain, so we can't be kept down ourselves or else we won't be able to help her."

"I know, I know… It just sucks that she has this voice in her head." Yang stated as she put her boots on. "I just hope it doesn't make her do something… No, no, I can't think like that. No way our heiress would do something stupid."

Hearing that made Blake tense up. "Y-Yeah."

Yang raised an eyebrow at her stutter. "What's wrong?"

"Nothing. Look, we just need to make sure she can't hear it is all. That way she won't have to deal with it." Blake stated, hoping Yang wouldn't push on with her question.

The blonde scratched the back of her head in response. "Well yeah, that's the simple answer. I just don't know when she hears it, and what we can do to keep her from hearing it."

Blake was glad she didn't question her further and buttoned up her uniform. "I know what you mean. It's not going to be easy."

Ruby, who was awake and hearing everything they were saying felt saddened by their words as she held the sleeping heiress in her arms. She hated it. How Weiss was going through pain and she couldn't stop it. She gently moved some of her hair out of her face and pressed her lips on her princess' forehead.

" _You just want to be happy."_

"Rubes?" Yang got her attention and she noticed her sister looked worried. "Come on, We gotta get ready for class. You know Goodwitch isn't gonna let us off this time."

With a sigh, the rose girl nodded and kissed Weiss' cheek, trying to gently nudge her to wake her up. "Weiss. Weiss, come on. We have to get ready for class."

The heiress groaned a little and slowly opened her eyes, blue meeting silver as she blushed. "I-I fell asleep?"

Ruby let out a small smile in response and nodded. "Yeah, but it's okay. I like sleeping with you in my arms." That comment made Weiss' blush redden even more so, making Ruby giggle a bit. "Come on. We need to change for class." She slowly got up and helped Weiss sit up in bed.

The heiress remembered the night before and knew that she'd have to get out of bed eventually, so she took Ruby's hand and got up.

After the four girls changed into their school uniforms, Weiss thought about how she got to the cliffs the night before.

" _Why was I such an idiot? Blake was there. She was right there and I just ran. Even after promising Ruby I wouldn't."_

Ruby noticed Weiss was staring ahead of her, so she quickly nudged her. "Weiss."

The heiress blinked in response and she looked down at Ruby. "Huh?"

"Did you hear it again?" Ruby frowned.

"N-No… I promise I'll tell you if I do. I was just… I was just thinking." Weiss sighed and walked over to the mirror. "Go on ahead, Ruby. I need to fix up my hair still."

Ruby shook her head. "You know I'm not leaving without you."

Weiss groaned. "Come on, Ruby. I don't need a babysitter."

 _But you want one again._

The voice invaded again, and Weiss shook her head, trying to ignore it. Yang walked up to the heiress that time. "Weissy, you already know how Ruby is. She's not leaving your side, especially after what you told us. So, please let-."

"Alright. Alright." Weiss didn't want to hear more and started brushing her hair, hoping the blonde would accept that as an answer.

Yang frowned a little, but she didn't want to push any further and walked over to Blake to whisper. "Should we go on ahead? Rubes will stay with her, but I still don't know how I feel about not being around her when she's dealing with this voice thing."

"Ruby will let us know if we need to come back." Blake replied, both girls nodding to each other as they left the dorm to their first class.

Weiss sighed and finished brushing her hair, looking into the mirror. "I heard it again, Ruby… I heard myself again." She wasn't surprised when Ruby wrapped her arms around her from behind. "Why won't it stop…"

Ruby laid her head on Weiss' shoulder. "I wish I knew why, Weiss. I really do, but I'm here. So let me make this clear if I haven't already. This voice isn't you and it won't ever be you. I'm gonna shut it up for good."

The heiress half expected to see her own reflection smirking at her, but luckily it didn't. Still, her fears were overpowering her and she sniffled. Without saying a word, Weiss moved her hand over Ruby's and closed her eyes for a few moments.

Ruby didn't rush her, knowing Weiss needed to keep herself calm. "Fighting monsters or fighting some voice, it's all the same because we've got each other's backs, Weiss."

"I know." Weiss said as she opened her eyes and took a deep breath, thinking about a few things that all three of her teammates have told her. "We should get going. I don't want to be late."

Since she smiled, Ruby felt relieved and took Weiss' hand. "Right!" She walked with her partner hand in hand, but before she got out of the dorm, she gasped. "Wait, your pain medication. You should take it."

Weiss blushed at the thought of having to take medication. "But I don't feel any pain right now." It was her way of trying to avoid it, even though she herself knew it was something she needed.

"Please." Ruby said the only word she needed to, and Weiss sighed, but not out of sadness since she was smiling.

"Okay, don't get so sad on me, Ruby Rose." Weiss let go of her hand and walked over, grabbing the pill bottle as she popped one from it. She yelped when Ruby left the room with her semblance and came back moments later with a glass of water. "Did you… Steal this?"

"The appropriate term is 'borrowed', Weiss." Ruby said while using air quotes.

The heiress playfully rolled her eyes and popped the pill in her mouth and drank the water, feeling it go down her throat. "There. Now can we hurry?"

Ruby grinned and nodded, taking her hand again as they both walked out of the dorm together, the rose girl not wanting to let go of Weiss' hand the whole time. Surprisingly, Weiss didn't let go either. She accepted walking down the hall with other students around, hand in hand with the girl she was with. "Sooooo, you wanna go to the library during break?"

"Hmm? You? Offering to take me to the library? Am I actually awake right now?" Weiss chuckled.

Ruby pouted a bit. "Come on!" She whined, earning another chuckle from the heiress. "I wanna find a book we can both read together. It'll be like a two person book club."

"Uh, isn't a club of any kind supposed to be more than two people?" Weiss asked, and Ruby whined again. "Oh… Um, I mean, sure. Yes I guess that would be nice." The heiress didn't want to make Ruby feel bad, so she decided to stop questioning her idea.

Silver eyes lit up with joy. "Great! Okay, so what kind of books do you like?"

"Well I can't say I read as much as Blake to be honest. I tend to just pick out whatever I had at home." Weiss answered, but the thought of home was a bit of a trigger for her.

 _Which home would that be, selfish girl?_

Weiss bit her lip and did her best to ignore it, hoping Ruby would continue their conversation to keep her mind distracted.

"Hmm, I like a lot of fantasy stories myself. Maybe I can get you into them." Ruby's enthusiasm was a strong trait and Weiss found it cute, so she offered a smile and a nod to show she accepted Ruby's proposal. "Sweet! You're gonna love it, Weiss."

"At this point, I feel like I can't doubt you on that." Weiss said as she squeezed Ruby's hand, but stopped for a moment when a headache started to hurt her. "Agh!" Ruby gasped as Weiss leaned against a wall.

"W-Weiss?" Ruby knew it was the headaches and gently helped her partner sit on the ground. Once she was, Ruby quickly held the sides of Weiss' head and placed her forehead against Weiss', trying to soothe her. "It's okay, It's okay. I'm here, Weiss. I'm right here." Ruby did her best to stay calm, needing to be for Weiss.

The heiress' breathing was deep, but beginning to slow down. "Winter…" Ruby didn't know why Weiss would bring up her sister at that point, but she didn't have time to question it as she moved her arms around Weiss.

"Weiss, Weiss, look at me." Ruby pleaded and the blue slowly met silver. "We're at Beacon. You're here, with me. Together and no one is going to pull us away from each other. I swear it."

The choice of what to say varied for Ruby. She knew Weiss was thinking about her sister, but if she kept thinking about her, then the headaches could become stronger. "Ruby?"

"Shh, just look at me and see that this is real. I'm here and I'm not going anywhere." Ruby leaned in and kissed her cheek. "Come on, Weiss."

It was a plea to come back to her, and slowly the heiress could hear everything around her much clearer. "It happened again…" She sighed and blushed when Ruby caressed her cheek. "I don't want to be so weak." Weiss sniffled.

"You're not weak. I'll say that over and over until you understand." Ruby smiled, kissing her cheek again.

Weiss didn't even care if someone saw Ruby kissing her cheek. All she cared about was how Ruby swore she'd stay with her. "I-I guess I should thank you for pestering me about my pain medication." She offered a weak smile to the rose girl, who kissed her forehead in return.

"I'm a great pest. You did call me that once." Ruby reminded with a chuckle.

The moments she was sharing with Ruby gave Weiss hope.

After a few moments of trying to calm herself down, Weiss was ready to get up off the floor, so she managed to convince her partner that she could handle the rest of the day, just as long as she had someone with her.

Ruby was a little hesitant at first, but she agreed and walked Weiss to their first class after she knew Weiss recovered fully from the headache.

* * *

"Grimm studies has got to be the single best class to sleep in ever." Nora grinned as she stabbed her fork into her spaghetti, Ren sighing from what she said.

"You're gonna get caught one day and none of us are bailing you out." Yang chuckled, taking a bite of her sandwich.

Nora shrugged it off and continued to eat, but after looking at the other end of the table, she realized two people were missing from their little group. "Hey, where's Ruby and Weiss at? Aren't they gonna eat?"

Blake spoke up. "They went to the library after getting a light lunch." She still thought about Weiss, hoping that their little trip to the library could help her keep her mind at ease.

"Aw, man! I was gonna ask Weiss if we could play as knights again." Nora whined.

Yang got into a more serious and sisterly mode. "Nora, we already told you that Weiss can't think about that stuff for a bit. It gives her headaches."

With the thought of the heiress in pain in mind, Nora calmed down slightly. "O-Oh, right. Sorry. Is she at least getting better?"

Yang sighed, nodding to her. "She's talking to us about it more, and the pain medication should be easing the pain, but you know the only person who really feels whether it's getting better or not is her."

"Ooh, maybe we can do something really fun for her, something she didn't do as a kid so she doesn't remember anything like that. New memories!" Nora suggested with a grin.

"Trust me," Yang let out a smile. "Rubes is doing her best to get that started, but maybe you guys can help with it too."

Nora pumped her fist up and turned to face Ren. "We can soooo help them with this, right, Ren?!"

The boy in green simply nodded, seeing as he wasn't about to say no to help a friend. "The real question is what we'd do. Any kind of fun for her might trigger a memory after all." He was being realistic, even though he didn't want to be.

Yang held her chin in both hands, he ankles on the table as she sighed. "Yeah, I get what you mean. It ain't gonna be easy, but Weissy needs this."

"How bad are the headaches exactly?" Ren inquired, and while the headaches were a problem, the look on Blake and Yang's faces showed it was more than just that.

Blake chose to speak up. "She's able to handle them after a few moments, just as long as she takes her pain medication…" The cat Faunus left out the voice, since she didn't feel it was right to tell anyone outside of their team about it without Weiss' permission.

"Overwhelming her would be an issue." Ren noted, but continued a moment after. "Starting out small could work. Simple stuff, which, honestly, should be the normal. Spending time with her, sparring, going to Vale, getting a bite to eat together. Any of that could help her."

Yang was surprised by this suggestion, and lifted her head up as she thought about it. "Huh, you know, that doesn't sound like a bad idea."

"Weiss wasn't the best at trying to go to Vale with us when we offered, but I think that's changed now." Blake remarked.

Nora perked up. "Yeah! And you can find a whole bunch of places in Vale that's different from anywhere you took her before when she was a kid."

"That shouldn't be too hard. Vale has a lot to offer… Oh! And y'know, we could bring her out of the kingdom too. We're going on break soon, so maybe Vacuo, or Mistral even!" Yang recommended, and her excitement levels were through the roof.

Blake remembered something that Ruby did plan on doing. "Oh, wait, I remember that Ruby suggested we go to Patch."

Yang loved the sound of that. "Hell yeah. We can show her what our home was like. So when should we go? Or did Rubes already say when?"

"She suggested a weekend, this one coming up to be exact. So I think we should start packing soon if that's the case." Blake said, finishing up her food as she got up with her tray.

The others followed, since they weren't all too hungry anyways. "Can we come along too?!"

Yang chuckled at Nora's question, and since it would have made the girl sad, she knew what to say. "I don't see why not, but you guys better bring sleeping bags. No way dad got more rooms for everyone since we left."

Nora squealed in joy, while Blake and Yang were looking forward to bringing Weiss to Patch, since it was hopefully going to help her get distracted from that stupid voice in her head.

* * *

 **No excuses here. I've been working on another story and it was one that really grasped my attention and has been motivating me to write more, but I'll continue to update this one when I can.**

 **Also… Embarrassingly, I may have forgotten if I had Blake's parents not in this at all. All I remember is Blake admitting she didn't grow up with them and they haven't made a physical appearance. So… Yeah.**

 **To JJ- Thanks, and sorry this one took a while. I feel bad for making her go through this pain, but at the same time, it gives me chances to write her friends helping her. So yay for that.**

 **To the guest on chapter 5- Yeah, a good mix of real problems to fight, with that lighthearted side to it works well for me. Glad you like it.**

 **To the guest on chapter 5- Blake is someone who can really help others well in my opinion because she's the most level headed.**

 **To the guest on chapter 5- It's definitely a huge shift in the tone of the story, yes, and it's something I hope people will continue to enjoy, since it won't be all depressing.**

 **I hoped you all enjoyed chapter 6. Remember, reviews are welcomed, but not required. See you all in chapter 7.**


	7. My Home

**Here's chapter 7, everyone.**

* * *

"We already talked to dad about it, and he's cool with you guys coming along with us." Yang assured Team JNPR as she was packing up some clothes, while Ruby and Weiss were out of the dorm for the time being, and Blake was already done packing. "So don't worry about how much room there is, cause you're all good to stay over."

Pyrrha was the first to speak up. "Thank you for inviting us in the first place, but… With this being an idea for helping Weiss with her, um-." She didn't want to sound rude.

"Just call it a headache. Makes it easier to say." Yang said in a softer tone, not wanting to reveal anything about the voice in Weiss' head as she closed up one of her suitcases. "And don't worry about that. It's supposed to be a weekend of fun and no stress."

Nora nodded happily in agreement. "Yeah! No questions and a fun little trip to Patch! Y'know, I don't think I've ever been to Patch."

"Well seeing as I lived there for most of my life, I can tell ya that it's decently peaceful. When you aren't out dealing with the Grimm in the woods of course." Yang grinned as she cracked her knuckles. "That's where you can have a lot more fun than just tending to a garden."

Ren cut in next. "I'm guessing that's where you trained before you got accepted to Beacon?"

"Yup. Tried teaching Ruby how to fight hand to hand a few times back then too, but let's just say she never offered me any cookies after a sparring day." Yang chuckled a little as she lifted her suitcase up and set it down on Blake's bed.

Jaune rubbed the back of his head. "Maybe cause she didn't want to learn hand to hand?"

Yang rolled her eyes. "I already knew that, but it's still useful to learn. What if you end up with a broken weapon, or if you lose your grip on it and can't reach it? You gotta be prepared, and you best know I wouldn't let my sister go out fighting monsters unprepared."

"Uh, right. Well I was just gonna say maybe she wanted to fight her own way." Jaune reiterated.

The blonde brawler shrugged, already having had that talk with Ruby before. "I don't bug her about it here since we're kinda already learning from a bunch of teachers anyways."

Blake had a bit of a smirk on. "I seem to remember Ruby putting her foot down about it when you tried to get her to train with you last year."

"W-What? No I just…" Yang blushed since she remembered how she got told by her sister to stop bugging her about hand to hand training, and that as the leader, she literally put her foot down. It surprised Yang when she did, since she never saw her sister act so assertive about anything. "Ugh, I call that an abuse of power if anything."

Pyrrha held her hand up to her lips and chuckled lightly. "I don't believe telling someone to leave them be is an abuse of power, Yang."

Yang groaned and sat next to her suitcase. "Can we drop it? Last time I talked to Ruby about it, she was about ready to pull my hair out."

Team JNPR decided not to pry and went back to their dorm to get ready for their trip to Patch, while Blake noticed Yang was looking a little down. "Okay, what's getting you so upset all of a sudden?"

"Huh?" Yang looked over at her partner, realizing she was sulking in front of her without knowing it. "Ugh, I… Well since we're going back to Patch, it just brought back some memories, and maybe… I kinda wanted to see if Ruby would've liked to spar with me like old times, but ever since she got mad about it last year, I feel like I might never be able to ask her to, y'know?"

Blake sighed, leaning against one of the walls as she looked to the doorway, wondering if Ruby or Weiss would walk in. "Look, we're going to Patch to keep Weiss distracted. Memories are causing her that pain, and while I'm sure you really want to reminisce about those old times, we can't forget why we're really going there."

"Oh… Right." While Yang did want Weiss to feel better, she felt surprised that Blake wouldn't try telling her that Ruby wouldn't mind, or something that would make her feel better, but after lowering her head, she felt Blake's hand on her shoulder, so she looked back up to see her partner smiling down at her.

"It doesn't mean Ruby won't ask though. So don't feel so depressed about it and think about what else you can do there." Blake suggested, but before Yang could respond, she continued. "Honestly, you could try asking Weiss to spar with you. Who knows. Maybe she won't mind it."

"Sparring hand to hand with Weissy?" Yang thought about it for a moment, and a smile formed on her face. "Y'know, I might just do that."

Blake nodded and pulled away from her partner so she could make sure that she had everything she needed. "Good." She was glad to see her partner was feeling more excited about the trip now.

* * *

"Are you sure this is okay?" Weiss asked, laying her head on Ruby's lap as they were taking some time for themselves before they were off to Patch. "I-I don't want to be the reason we miss the flight."

Ruby smiled as she knew Weiss needed to relax before they'd go, so she shook her head. "We won't be late. Promise." A year ago, Weiss would never lay her head on Ruby's lap, but being closer to her, and seeing as they were together, the heiress didn't mind if anyone saw.

"Thank you…" Weiss closed her eyes, while doing her best to keep the voice at bay by imagining what she and Ruby could do at Patch.

As the team leader, Ruby would always do what she could for all three of her teammates, and even when she couldn't be much help, she'd still fight to get involved in some way. "You don't have to say that." She ran her hand through Weiss' hair, and the heiress sniffled. "We're gonna have a great time at Patch, I know it."

Weiss said nothing, as she simply wanted to relax, and have nothing invading her mind. She wondered what Patch could be like, and if it'll be a place she can call a home as well.

" _Wait… Why would I ever think that? My home is… At Beacon, or… With Ruby…"_

She blushed, realizing that while Beacon was her home, it was also because of Ruby that she could view it in such a way. It made her heart flutter, as thoughts of Ruby filled her mind, better so than the voice that had been hurting her recently.

Listening to sounds of the wind flowing, and the peaceful feeling of staying with Ruby, Weiss let out a smile. Tears began to fall, and since she was laid down on Ruby's lap, the rose girl didn't notice. At least until Ruby could feel a few that managed to land on her.

"Weiss?" Ruby looked down, worried for her girlfriend as she knew she was crying at that point. "Weiss, talk to me. Please. Is it the voice?" She started running her hand through Weiss' hair, hoping that would help.

The heiress sniffled, holding her smile bright as she quietly laughed. "I'm okay… I promise. I'm happy you came out here with me, Ruby."

She now knew it was tears of joy, so Ruby leaned down, choosing to kiss Weiss on the top of the head. "You know where you go, I go."

Weiss playfully scoffed. "I'd say it's backwards there, since I'm the one having to make sure you don't end up blowing up another courtyard." The smirk on her face was evident.

"You need to let that go, woman!" Ruby whined, as the pout on her face made Weiss giggle, so Ruby softened her expression and sighed happily. "You're getting better at teasing by the way."

"Am I? Hmm, I would blame Yang for that." Weiss started to get up, taking a moment to stretch as she looked towards the school. "I think I've had enough time out here. Let's get back inside for our things."

Ruby nodded and followed her partner up, both fully ready to get to Patch.

* * *

"Yang, I swear, if you don't stop fidgeting around a bunch, I'll hit you." Weiss threatened, as she crossed her arms, not wanting to deal with the blonde's excitement.

"Oh come on, Weissy! I'm excited to get back home! Besides, we're about to land." Yang smiled, almost physically bouncing in her seat.

Weiss sighed, letting her arms fall to her side as she shrugged. "Very well, but I'd expect you to have a little self control when we get there."

Yang stuck her tongue out at Weiss, playfully since she loved the memories she's had with little Weiss. "You can't contain Yang Xiao Long."

The heiress took a moment to think of a response, and she simply shrugged it off again. "I don't feel like I should say it, but remember this, I have glyphs, and ice."

"And I have strength, Weissicle." Yang retorted, and Weiss huffed, while Ruby giggled a few times. "But hey, since I don't want to become a little sundae dragon, I'll chill out."

Weiss blinked a few times, and a moment later she pinched the bridge of her nose. "I'm done with you. Blake, please take over for me."

Even Blake couldn't hold back the chuckle she wanted to suppress, and looked to her partner. "You managed to make Weiss leave her shift on keeping an eye on you earlier than usual. Good job."

"Hey, her loss. She doesn't get paid much now." Yang grinned, and Weiss groaned from her attempt at a joke.

"The money I'd get paid regarding that kind of job would simply be dirty money that I would not want to lay a finger on, thank you very much." Weiss remarked, and Yang simply chuckled.

* * *

As the airship was set down on the nearest landing pad, the two teams left it and began making their way to where Ruby and Yang grew up.

"Sooooo, where are the Grimm normally around here in Patch?" Nora asked, seeing as they all brought their weapons just in case. "Cause, y'know, if we ever get bored, we can hunt Grimm!"

"Here and there, but we live away from those areas, so if you really wanted to hunt Grimm, you'll need to walk a good distance." Yang answered, remembering a few encounters she's had on the small island.

Ren spoke up, seeing as he was hoping to keep Nora from leading a random charge to fight off Grimm. "You know we can do most things in the house. I'm sure their father doesn't just have a big empty house with nothing to do."

"Well… He likes planting." Ruby let out a nervous chuckle since she was trying not to make it seem like there would be nothing to do. "But hey! I'm sure between the eight of us we can find something fun to do."

"Don't forget Zwei, sis. That makes nine of us." Yang grinned.

Weiss let out a small smile, since she enjoyed the thought of playing with the little corgi again. "With how many things you two do at Beacon already, I wouldn't be surprised at the ridiculous ideas you'll suggest for us to do."

" _Don't try to make it sound like you won't want to be involved, selfish girl. You know you want to, but not like how you are."_

The heiress bit her lip, but she made no other motion as she ignored the voice as best she could. "Hey, we can come up with non ridiculous things to do for you guys too." Yang stated. "I mean, I'm not the best cook in the world, but I know you could learn a thing or too, Weissy."

"Learning from a living furnace doesn't sound like the best way to do that, Xiao Long." Weiss said with a smirk, since she knew Yang had some issues cooking as well.

"You burn one pancake and you're considered a furnace. Ugh." Yang pouted, and she could feel the eye daggers being pointed at her by Nora. "Still haven't forgiven me, huh?"

"How could I forgive a murderer?!" Nora exclaimed, and the rest of the group besides Yang laughed, since the blonde groaned.

Jaune examined the area they were all in and was actually happy to be in a place that seemed peaceful. "With all the training we do, and the Grimm we fight, it's actually kinda nice to be around here."

Ruby smiled in return. "It's the best. I can't wait for you guys to see what our home looks like too…" She trailed off, since their home was one that her mom helped build with her dad. Ruby was too young to have seen it, but she did enjoy the stories her dad would tell her about how her mom was so ecstatic to work on it.

Weiss was the one who caught her trailing off, and made a mental note to ask her what that was later.

* * *

"Finally made it." Yang said in a proud manner as the team looked at the house in front of them. "Welcome to our home." Everyone looked at the large log built home, with Weiss and Blake smiling as they got to see what their partner's home looked like. "Not too shabby, huh?"

Weiss spoke first. "It looks… Like a home. Not in a bad way, I just… I like it, a lot."

Ruby was happier than ever to hear that, since she knew Weiss did have her own feelings on her own home. "You really do?"

"Of course. It's beautifully made, and… A home is what someone should want to come back to, right?" Weiss gave her partner a knowing, but happy look, and Ruby held back a few tears, since her home meant a lot to her.

"Right!" Ruby was about to hug Weiss, but the heiress started feeling a headache, and held one hand against the side of her head, so Ruby and the others gasped. "Weiss… Blake, get her pain medication."

Blake didn't need to be told as she was already opening the suitcase Weiss had after she pulled it from the heiress. "Here." She tossed it to Ruby, who looked to the others.

"Does anyone have water?" Ruby asked, and she helped Weiss kneel down to ease her pain somewhat. "It'll be okay, Weiss…"

Weiss slowly nodded, knowing her partner would take care of her, but it didn't stop her from hating how she felt the pain of the headaches still, and Jaune handed Ruby a water bottle he had.

"Thanks, Jaune." Ruby quickly uncapped the bottle and gave Weiss the pill. The heiress took the pill and Ruby helped her drink it down. "Yang, go ahead and show everyone inside. I'll stay with Weiss."

Yang didn't like the idea of leaving Weiss outside while in pain, but she knew her sister would be able to handle it, so she silently nodded and walked everyone inside. "I-I'm sorry…" Weiss had said, since she felt bad about already interrupting their trip.

"Stop it." Ruby started rubbing her back as she helped her drink some more water. "All I wanna know is when you're feeling better." She gave her an assuring smile and kissed her cheek.

"O-Okay." Weiss started to take a few breaths, and while she did take her medication, it wasn't going to fix the pain immediately, so they spent about ten minutes outside and the heiress sighed.

"Weiss… Thank you for saying what you said about my home." Ruby let her tears fall, since she was just with Weiss at that point, and the heiress was taken aback. "My mom… She was the one who suggested this house." She sniffled and wiped a few tears away. "I didn't really get to see it being built, but I know my mom was so happy to help with it."

The heiress was still feeling a bit of pain, but not enough to stop her from talking. "It's… It's a wonderful home, Ruby… I don't even have to go inside to know that your mom made something truly special." She slowly wrapped her arms around her girlfriend. "Thank you… For bringing me here."

Ruby felt more tears falling, and she lightly chuckled. "I'm supposed to be the one to hug you first." She embraced her partner and they stayed like that for a few more minutes.

Weiss gently pulled away and put the cap back on the water bottle. "Okay… I'm feeling much better." She got to her feet and helped her partner up. "I'm ready to head inside."

"Yeah!" Ruby made sure to put the pain medication in her suitcase and picked it up. "I can't wait to show you my room." She took Weiss' hand and led her inside.

When they got in, they saw that the others had already moved to the couches, with Taiyang standing behind one. "Ruby!" He walked over and Weiss pulled away from Ruby's hand to let Taiyang hug his daughter.

The rose girl hugged him back as hard as she could. "Hey, dad. Thanks for letting me and Yang bring everyone over."

"Yang and I." Weiss corrected, and Ruby stuck her tongue out at the heiress when she let go of her dad.

Taiyang looked to the heiress and opened his arms out wide. "Well? Come on now. Yang already spilled the beans on you two dating." Ruby and Weiss blushed, and they both glared at Yang, who nervously laughed while hiding behind Blake. "Don't be so embarrassed. I'm happy for you two."

Ruby was glad her father wasn't one to judge their kind of relationship, and Weiss wasn't sure she earned the right to hug her girlfriend's dad yet. "I-I think a handshake would do fine, s-."

The heiress yelped when Taiyang pulled her in for a hug, one she was quite familiar with since it felt like the kind of hug Yang would give her back at Beacon. "Nonsense. You make my daughter happy, so you're getting the hug."

Ruby giggled and the others smiled at the sight, since Weiss was trying to contain her tears. While Taiyang wasn't her father, she could feel what she believed was how a father should treat their child. "I-I won't argue it then, sir."

Taiyang groaned and pulled away. "Please don't call me sir. It makes me sound old."

"You are old, dad!" Yang called out and grinned when her father shot a death stare at her.

Weiss started giggling, her of all people as she was starting to see how Ruby's family was like. "I won't call you that if it's not something you like, Mr.-."

"That isn't much better, so just call me Tai, Weiss." Ruby's father smiled, showing the heiress that he respected her that much already to give her permission to call him by his first name, though it was mostly to not sound old.

The heiress giggled again and nodded. "I understand. Thank you for letting us stay here for our break from school, Tai."

Taiyang was glad she stuck to using his name, since the others had a bit of trouble when he introduced himself to them. "Hey, don't mention it, but you all can't complain about the dinner I make. Though I do take requests."

"Pancakes please!" Nora yelled out, and Taiyang gave her a thumbs up, while Weiss felt more at ease, even not hearing the voice or feeling much pain from her recent headache.

" _I get it now."_

She took a moment to look at Ruby, who was giggling when she saw her dad running off to the kitchen to make pancakes. Weiss sniffled and couldn't keep her eyes off her partner, smiling when she had the answer.

" _She is my home."_

* * *

 **I'm sorry this took so long. Still dealing with motivation issues here and there, so I hope you guys can forgive these late updates. Anyways, this is the first of the Patch vacation. We've seen a bit of it in the show, so hopefully there's enough to work with.**

 **To JJ- Yeah, that's true and all, but sometimes pain for just pain is not as fun to read/write. That's why I'm trying to make sure there is reason behind the pain. And with this vacation, it's a lot less pain, though not completely dry of it, since there will be moments.**

 **To the guest on chapter 6- I'm glad you enjoy this story, and I really wish I could put the time it deserves into it, but it's really tough sometimes with how I feel about RWBY as a whole. I'll still at least try though.**

 **I hoped you all enjoyed chapter 7. Remember, reviews are welcomed, but not required. See you all in chapter 8.**


	8. Practice Makes Perfect

**Here's chapter 8, everyone.**

* * *

"How are the pancakes?" Tai asked the orange haired girl, who looked to be in love with her plate of blueberry pancakes. She simply gave him a thumbs up and the blonde father chuckled. "Glad to see I can still make a mean blueberry pancake."

Yang playfully rolled her eyes. "Dad it's been a few months since we've last visited and you made us pancakes back then too. You just like compliments."

Tai shrugged in response. "Who doesn't?"

"People who are modest." Yang answered with no hesitation. "Clearly you're not the modest type, dad."

"Eh, someone's gotta be able to take compliments around here. And don't act like you're the modest type, young lady." Tai countered.

"Young lady? Didn't think you'd bring that back, old man." After saying that, the two stared each other down in a challenging way, but after a few seconds, they started laughing together.

Weiss was a little confused by that, since it seemed like they were about to throw insults at each other, and since Ruby noticed Weiss' reaction, she nudged her a bit and whispered. "They do this all the time by the way. You'll get used to it."

Just hearing that she'd get used to it implied that Weiss would be invited out to Patch many more times, and she gladly accepted that with a smile. "Yes, well barring that little… Back and forth, is there anything you'd like to do, Ruby?"

" _Come on already. You know you want to play around like a kid would."_

Even hearing it, Weiss did her best to focus on Ruby, her home. "Hmm… Oh I can show you my room like I said earlier." She took Weiss' hand and they both got up, but before Ruby brought her girlfriend to her room, she looked to the others. "We'll be in my room if you guys need anything."

Yang smirked in response. "Remember that your walls aren't soundproof, sis."

Tai's and Ruby's eyes widened when she said that, and the rose girl blushed as she ran over to her room, dragging a yelping Weiss with her. "Yang… Don't ever make jokes like that." Her father warned, and Blake crossed her arms.

"W-What? I was just teasing." Yang noticed Blake gave her a disappointing look, so she sighed. "Ugh… Tough crowd."

* * *

"I swear she is too much…" Weiss said with a scowl, but as she was pulled into Ruby's room, she looked around and was quite surprised. "Hmm." She took note of how there were two beds, most likely the second being Yang's, but what caught her eye the most was the Grimm figures on the shelf. "I didn't know you collected figures."

"Oh, those old things? Yeah I know we fight Grimm and stuff, but I still think they look super cool as figurines." Ruby gave her a smile and sat on her bed. "This one is mine, and the others is Yang's. So you can see why it was super easy for us to adjust at Beacon."

Weiss raised an eyebrow. "I don't know if your bunk beds could ever truly be an 'adjustment' as you call it, Ruby."

"Hey! You like them and you know it! Besides, Winter is… Uh, never mind." Ruby didn't want to bring up more memories that might cause Weiss' head to hurt.

The heiress sighed and sat next to Ruby, and she placed her hand on the rose girl's lap. "You don't have to keep doing that. I took my pain medication, and besides, I'm still looking forward to the proper bunk beds we'll have."

Seeing her girlfriend's smile was a relief, so Ruby chose to hug Weiss, who playfully rolled her eyes and returned the embrace. "Right." Ruby snuggled into her for just a moment before pulling away. "Do you think my bed is comfy?"

"You ask such random questions." Weiss teased, and Ruby blushed a bit out of embarrassment. "Yes, Ruby Rose. The bed is comfy enough for me, or did you feel like my high and mighty Atlas lifestyle would be too much for your bed?" Again with the teasing.

"I-I didn't… I mean, Ugh! I was just making sure my girlfriend had a comfy bed to sleep on tonight is all!" Ruby exclaimed, and Weiss heart skipped a beat, since she realized she'd be sleeping in the same bed as Ruby.

"O-Oh, you wanted me to sleep with you in the same bed?" When she asked that, Ruby looked a little confused since she thought that was already the plan.

"Well yeah. I'm not gonna make you sleep on the floor, silly. What kind of girlfriend would I be if I did that?" Ruby didn't think about what that meant yet.

"It's… Well… We'd be sleeping in the same bed… Just us two." Weiss was overreacting a bit too much, and because of that, Ruby caught on and rubbed the back of her head.

"Uh… Yeah. I mean, I can sleep on the floor if you'd rather-."

"N-No! I just… I'm sorry for being a worrywart. Look, forget I said anything." She looked around the room. "Um, so these paintings look really well done." Weiss observed, trying her best to get away from the bed conversation.

"Y-Yeah." Ruby looked to them, also trying to steer away from the bed talk. "I asked dad if he could paint one day, but he told me mom was the one who painted these two." She said, pointing at the painting of the mountains, and the one of a signal tower.

Weiss felt bad about having Ruby bring up her mother, but she didn't want to ruin the mood. "They're beautiful." She let out a small smile, trying to keep the positivity in check. "Have you ever thought about taking up painting?"

Ruby nodded, her happy expression showing Weiss she wasn't about to feel saddened by bringing up her mother. "A few times, but being a huntress was always a lot more on my mind. Blake's art is really nice too if you haven't seen it yet, so I hope one day I can paint like this too."

The heiress thought about how that could start, so she took Ruby's hand, earning a questioning look from Ruby. "Why don't you try it now? I mean, start small with places around your house?"

"I-I don't know… The last time I tried painting anything was a few years ago, so it might look really bad…" Ruby gasped when Weiss helped her stand, since the heiress wasn't about to let Ruby put herself down.

"Practice makes perfect, Ruby Rose. Now stop making excuses and let me help you." Weiss, while trying to be supportive of her girlfriend also remembered the promise she made a year ago on being the best teammate she could be.

As she walked her out of the room, Ruby was blushing at the idea of painting again. "W-Wait, what if-."

"No what ifs, Ruby. I know how it feels to not feel like you'll be good at something, but you shouldn't let that stop you, right?" Weiss stopped in the middle of the hall, not wanting the others involved.

"I mean… Yeah?" Ruby was still nervous, but when she heard Weiss sighing and letting go of her hand, she frowned.

"I'm sorry… I'm pushing you too much with this, aren't I?" Weiss said in a somber tone, and Ruby was taken aback.

"W-What? No way, you're being really supportive! I'm just being difficult is-."

Weiss hugged her, surprising Ruby since Weiss wasn't the one to initiate the hugs all that much. "I acted like my father for a moment there. I apologize, Ruby." She whispered, and Ruby realized why she was feeling the way she was.

"Hey, come on. You are not even close to being like him." Ruby gave her a gentle hug back and rubbed her back. "I really do wanna paint, Weiss. And honestly, I DO need a push in the right direction." She pulled away and gave her a reassuring smile. "Come on! Let's go outside so I can find a spot to paint."

"A-Are you sure? I don't want to pressure you if you'd rather not." It was Weiss' turn to be the worried one again.

Ruby nodded and took her hand. "I'm a hundred percent sure, Weissy." That earned a groan from the heiress, and Ruby giggled as she and her girlfriend left the house after telling the others where they'd be.

* * *

"So what did you want to talk about?" Tai asked his daughter after Yang brought him over to the guest room.

"It's about Weiss… We brought her here cause she's been dealing with some… Baggage." Yang tried saying in a gentle tone, her big sister instincts kicking in. "So please don't bring up anything with her family's company, okay."

Tai wasn't the kind of father to ignore his own daughter's concerns, so hearing and seeing how she said that, he easily nodded. "I won't, but what brought this on?"

"Well, we all went through some stuff. Remember how we told you about her turning into a kid?" Yang asked.

"It still sounds hard to believe, but yeah, I remember." Tai answered.

"Not too long ago she's been getting these headaches that happens when she thinks about what she did while she was a kid. The doctor told us it's because of her memories fighting for control…" Yang sighed.

Tai rubbed her shoulder a few times. "For someone you've met only a year ago, I can tell you really care about her. I'm happy to see you doing this for your friend."

Yang took his words in and let out a small smile. "Y'know, a year ago, Weiss was hard to talk to. All that Atlas high maintenance stuff was getting to me, but she's a softie when you get to really know her."

"Is that right?" Tai chuckled a bit as he pulled his scroll out and swiped to a picture Ruby had sent him a year ago. "This picture showed me a lot."

Looking over at it, Yang gently took the scroll and rubbed the screen with two fingers, seeing that it was the picture of Team RWBY, with Ruby's little edit of the words 'new friends' on the picture. "I remember this…"

"Ruby sounded really happy about the picture, since it was the first time you all wanted to take a team photo together." Tai explained.

Yang chuckled a little. "It took forever to get Weiss and Blake to wanna take this, but like I said, Weiss is a big softie, and so is Blake… I wouldn't want anyone else on the team but them and Rubes."

Tai wrapped an arm around his daughter and kissed the top of her head. "And you know they feel the same about you, little sun dragon. You and your sister have made me so proud."

"Thanks, dad." Yang leaned her head on him and continued looking at the picture, while unbeknownst to them, Blake was listening in from the other side of the door, smiling to herself as she could easily confirm Tai's words were true.

* * *

"What about this spot?" Ruby asked her partner, and the heiress playfully rolled her eyes at that, while Ruby was holding the blank canvas she brought with her.

"Ruby, you know you don't have to ask me that, since you'll be the one painting, so you should choose the spot." Weiss explained.

"I still like hearing your opinion." Ruby reiterated, and Weiss chose to humor her by checking the area out. There were several trees that were scattered in all directions, while the dirt path back home was visible to the two, but what really made Ruby choose the spot was the single large rock that was centered well between several of the yellow and red leaved trees.

The top of the rock had moss on it, something Ruby wanted to capture in a painting. "I think this is a wonderful spot, Ruby. This rock seems to have been here for a long time as well."

Ruby nodded. "Yup. I remember Yang took me here a few times as a kid, so if I'm gonna paint something, I wanted it to be this." She walked over to it and patted the top of the rock a few times.

Weiss found that to be a bit cute. "Well I think you should start then."

"Right!" Ruby moved back, wanting to get a long range view of the scene in front of her, as leaves would float gently down at times next to the rock, adding a bit more detail to it.

The heiress watched her girlfriend walking around with the blank canvas, while Weiss thought about how she could help. "Maybe I can hold the canvas up with my glyphs? Since you told me you didn't have the stand for it."

"Hmm? What, no way, Weiss. You'd have to hold it up for way too long. Your aura would run out." Ruby said with concern in her voice, as Weiss' wellbeing mattered to her way more than some painting.

"I-I can handle holding two glyphs, you dolt." Weiss said in an offended tone as she crossed her arms. "Do you doubt my own abilities now?"

"Hey! I didn't say that. We all know how much our semblances can drain us, and if I'm painting, it'll take a little while." Ruby countered.

Weiss sighed since her partner had a good point. "Even so, I'm sure I can handle keeping just two glyphs out for awhile. Can you please at least let me try?"

Ruby knew the worst thing that could happen was Weiss draining all her aura, and while she was certain no Grimm were around the area they were in, she still didn't like that risk. "Only for an hour at most…"

"Simple." Weiss smirked, showing her she was confident about her glyph hold. "Just pick a spot to start painting and I'll hold up the canvas." She readied her semblance and Ruby smiled, holding up her blank canvas at the spot she wanted to start on.

"This looks like a good spot." Ruby had only moved a bit from where she had moved back to in the first place, while Weiss set up small glyphs on the back of the canvas, effectively keeping it in place as it looked like it was floating. "Whoa, that is awesome…"

Weiss didn't even feel close to fatigued from the small glyphs that she made, so she smiled and watched her partner realizing she had forgotten the paintbrushes. "Such a dolt." Weiss held the bag of supplies they brought with them.

Ruby chuckled nervously as she slowly accepted the bag. "Hehe… Right, you were holding the bag of paint and brushes… I totally didn't forget about that."

"Uh huh. Just get to painting and pretend I'm not here." Weiss ordered. "And don't forget you still have Crescent Rose with you, so if any Grimm show up-."

"We'll take them down!" Ruby grinned, showing how confident she was in her hunting abilities, as well as her partner's. "I'm not worried, trust me."

Weiss crossed her arms and raised an eyebrow. "Last time you were overconfident around Grimm, you ended up being pinned by a Nevermore. And remembered who saved you?"

"Duh, which is why I know I'm not worried, since I have my Princess to keep me safe." Ruby countered, and Weiss blushed heavily, while the rose girl grinned. "Hehe, I made you all red, Weissy."

"S-Shut up and get to painting!" Weiss turned on her heel and looked away while trying to hide her blush, while Ruby let out a small smile, choosing not to tease her girlfriend anymore as she got her brushes and paint out from the bag Weiss brought with them.

"Will do, Weissy." Ruby got a good look at the scene in front of her and thought about what Weiss said. " _Practice makes perfect. So I have to at least try."_

Weiss would glance over her shoulder at times to see how Ruby was doing with her painting, and while it wasn't the cleanest work, she could still see how hard the girl was trying, and it made the heiress smile.

" _She looks so happy."_

Ruby's weapon obsession was something the team knew they couldn't rip her away from, so to see her having a new hobby to work with was a nice step in the right direction.

" _Painting, huh? I can imagine how happy you'd be if you can be a kid again and paint with her?"_

Weiss clenched her fists, not wanting to hear the voice in her head. "Shut up…" As she said that, she tried to keep it in a whisper. Lucky enough for her, Ruby didn't hear her, so she took several breaths to calm herself down, but she knew what to do. "Um… Ruby?"

Ruby could hear the sound of her girlfriend's small call for her, so she turned around to see her frowning. "Weiss? Are you okay?"

The heiress shook her head. "I-I heard the voice again… I don't want to bother you, but-."

Without a second though, Ruby walked over after setting the paint and brushes down. She took Weiss' hand and sat her down against one of the trees. "Okay, just breathe… I'm right here." She hugged the heiress, hoping just being there for her would help.

"O-Okay." Weiss closed her eyes, taking several breaths while Ruby was holding her close. After a few moments, she opened her eyes, knowing she had to tell Ruby what the voice was telling her. "It talked about how I'd want to be a kid again, and… Painting with you."

Ruby nodded, rubbing her back a few times. "Finger Painting. It's something a lot of kids like doing, but you don't have to think of that cause I can teach you how to paint with me!"

Weiss was surprised by that, while Ruby pulled away and helped her girlfriend up. "R-Ruby I don't think I'd be very good at painting… I've never even tried to before…"

"Well remember what you said? Practice makes perfect, so come on! Practice painting with me! Please!" Ruby pulled her girlfriend closer to the canvas, and the cute look she gave Weiss got to the heiress.

"I… Ugh, okay, fine…" Weiss sighed and looked at the painting Ruby was working on. "It's… Wow, Ruby. This looks really beautiful." The detail on the moss was almost spot on, while the leaves could use some work. "I thought you told me you haven't painted in awhile."

Ruby blushed and kicked her boot against the ground. "I mean… I kinda… Sorta… Secretly work on small painting projects at Beacon!"

She had said it fast, but Weiss caught it and smirked. "Is that so?"

"I never thought my work was good enough to show you guys…" Ruby admitted, and Weiss flicked her forehead, making her recoil back. "Eep! Ow! Weiss why did you do that?!"

"Because you're being ridiculous. You must show me when we get back to Beacon, because this looks wonderful and it's not even finished." Weiss remarked, smiling to show she was being honest.

"T-Thank you, Weiss…" Ruby smiled back and the white rose couple spent the rest of the hour on the painting together.

* * *

 **More white rose is always a fun time, and the way Ruby's room looks like is basically what it looks like in the show, which can be seen in the V3 finale, so it's not that crazy of a room.**

 **To the guest on chapter 7- Yeah I wish I could update this faster, but motivation is the biggest factor in why I don't write these as fast. I'll still try when I get some inspiration, and I believe I've seen that story before.**

 **To JJ- Weiss needs to learn how to accept the help she needs, and this chapter showed that by having her go to Ruby when she could hear the voice. She can't hesitate with it, and Ruby proved she'd drop everything to help her.**

 **I hoped you all enjoyed chapter 8. Remember, reviews are welcomed, but not required. See you all in chapter 9.**


	9. Somewhere Special

**Here's chapter 9, everyone.**

* * *

"What's the problem? It's not like we'd be that far off, and besides, you know we're old enough to take care of ourselves, dad. We're hunters in training." Yang complained, as her father had his arms crossed.

"Purposely going to the outer edges of where the Grimm are, isn't what I'd expect you to want to do. You're smarter than that." Tai said, not letting up.

Yang rolled her eyes. "You know it's not purposely. It's something I think Weiss and Blake would like to see is all, and even if there are Grimm around, we'll deal with them there and leave. Does that sound fair?"

Tai groaned at his daughter's explanation, but he had to give her credit. She really wasn't dumb, so he sat back on the couch and sighed. "Fine, but you make sure that you keep in contact with me if anything goes wrong. And before you ask, no, you can't take Zwei with you."

"Ugh, you are so lame. Zwei would love to come out and fight with… Uh, I mean, see the sights." Yang chuckled nervously.

Her Father gave her a deadpan expression. "Instead of digging yourself deeper into the hole, you should really get ready to go." He watched his eldest daughter walking past the couch, but remembered something. "Oh, and if you need any ammo, you know where it's kept. No point in going out unprepared."

Yang grinned at that, running back over as she hugged her dad from behind the couch. "You're the best, dad."

"Yeah, yeah, just don't make me go searching for you kids. I'd rather have a lazy night with some pizza than going out to find you all hiding in a tree." Tai joked, and Yang smiled, nodding as she let him go.

"Trust me, dad. There wouldn't be any trees around if we end up fighting some Grimm. Besides, they'd be the ones trying to hide from us." Yang said with confidence, while Tai shrugged and turned the T.V on.

Yang made her way to the others, who looked over to wait on what she'd say, giving them a thumbs up. "All good. Dad was getting way too worried for nothing, but I got him to relax. Soooo, you guys ready to go?"

Nora grinned and jumped up from her sitting position. "Heck yeah we are! Do ya think we'll run into-."

The blonde brawler made a shushing sound while her finger was over her mouth. "Don't say anything about Grimm, or dad will get all uppity again. We're just going a bit further out of the safe parts of Patch is all."

Ruby had talked to Yang about their little trip out into the further parts of Patch. Weiss wasn't in the know, so she was hoping her little surprise would help her partner feel better. "Honestly, I'm not trying to sound like a prude, but don't you think we should think about what your Father said?" Weiss asked, while Yang waved her off.

"Nah, it's gonna be fine, Weiss. We're two teams from Beacon. Besides, we know when to cut and run if we gotta." Yang assured.

"And what if we can't run?" Weiss questioned her logic, remembering the Grimm that had struck her and made her a child months ago.

Ruby spoke up. "We've learned from our mistakes… My mistakes. I promise nothing bad will happen, Weiss." She said, holding her partner's shoulder and looking into her eyes, as the heiress took in her words for a moment, letting out a small smile and nodding.

Blake was silently watching them, seeing as she was trying her best to stay supportive of Weiss' mental issues she's been dealing with, while also wondering to herself why Yang was so adamant on bringing everyone out of the more safer parts of Patch.

She took a quick glance at her blonde partner, who was showing Pyrrha and Ren the map of Patch on her scroll. It was honestly nice, Blake thought to herself, seeing her partner planning something special out for them, but the intrigue of why was still there.

"So we;ll be taking a few side paths to avoid the more hostile areas." Yang said to the group. "Seeing as Dad will be pissed, and princess is a little concerned, we'll take a safer approach."

Weiss grumbled something about being called princess, while Ruby held her hand, causing her to lightly blush, but it was helping ease her nerves of any Grimm attack they may face.

" _I shouldn't be so nervous. I've spent years training to fight Grimm."_

In a way, Weiss telling herself that almost helped, but the voice came back to her head.

" _You're not nervous. You just want to find that Grimm again, but all you're doing is trying to delay the inevitable."_

Weiss bit her lip, knowing that her own thoughts were really fighting against her. She did want to experience happier times again by being a kid, but she also knew that living a life of being constantly turned into a kid wouldn't be a life at all.

Ruby felt Weiss squeezing her hand, so she glanced at her partner, seeing her uneasy expression. Still, she didn't want to make a scene, hoping to not have the others pressure Weiss into talking about it.

Making a mental note to herself, Ruby squeezed Weiss' hand in return, a silent gesture to assure the girl that their little trip would be alright, and that she'd be able to help her overcome whatever it was she was she could hear at the time.

* * *

"You still haven't told me why you wanted to bring us all out here." Blake said to her partner, as they were both in the back of the group, walking a bit slower to have a more private discussion.

Yang had her hands behind her head, smiling as she looked forward, mostly as Ruby and Weiss. "Trust me, this is gonna be something that'll help our resident Ice Queen out. And… Well, I'm thinking of bringing you to the same place too. But ya gotta keep what I just said a secret, kay?"

Blake was confused by what she meant, both keeping their voices down. "The same place?"

"It'll be better as a surprise." Yang said, winking to her with a somber smile, which Blake took note of.

Ruby on the other hand was giddy with excitement, mostly from the thought of her partner feeling better with the plan they had. "Soooo, I was gonna ask what you've thought of Patch so far."

"Huh? Patch? Well, it's… It's a bit like Vale I suppose." Weiss said, looking around at the trees they'd pass by. "Of course having more of the, uh, well, forest areas."

"Yup! That's what a lot of people say. It's nice and quiet here, and it's got that Vale breeze." Ruby said, as she felt that breeze blow past her, with her hair flowing from it.

Weiss smiled at her partner's enthusiasm, so she decided to simply enjoy the breeze as well. "Were you born here? I-I mean on the island." She felt that was a bit rude to just ask of all of a sudden for some reason.

"Mhmm! Mom and Dad wouldn't wanna just stay on an island without a hospital we could go to. It's not that far from our house. Actually, it's right near the school I went to before, Signal Academy." Ruby explained.

Jaune spoke up. "Isn't that where your Uncle was teaching too?"

"That's right. Uncle Qrow was the… Uh, well, I guess he was the most unique teacher there." Ruby said with a chuckle, since her uncle would sometimes be drunk during classes. "Anyways, there's a lot in Patch for anything you might need."

Pyrrha was honestly taking in the pleasantries of a more tame environment. People in Vale would tend to spot her and ask for autographs on the spot, so not having to worry about that was a plus in her book. "Do you think a lot of people in town would know much about other kingdom's… Entertainment?"

"Say what now?" Ruby asked as she looked over her shoulder.

The red hair champion sighed while continuing to walk. "Sorry. I just don't enjoy whenever I have a lot of people hounding me for autographs. I don't mean to sound like I'm bragging about that. I genuinely would rather have a more relaxing time going into town without the… Unnecessary attention."

"Oh there shouldn't be an issue with that. Lots of people here are more into seeing stuff in Vale than other kingdoms." Ruby assured, knowing how her old friends at Signal had certain interests that didn't pertain to Pyrrha's status.

Pyrrha breathed a sigh of relief, while Weiss blushed a little, since she used to be one of those people who would praise Pyrrha without actually getting to know her first. Luckily for the heiress, spending time with everyone gave her the chance to see Pyrrha as a friend more than a celebrity. Something she was grateful for, especially with her experience being taken care of in her time being a child.

" _I wonder if she has ill feelings towards me for how I treated her back then…"_

Weiss had thought to herself, feeling a little depressed at the possibility. Ruby hadn't noticed sadly, so she couldn't talk her out of her slump, and with the others just making conversation, Weiss wasn't ready to just stop and ask Pyrrha about it.

Yang's voice snapped her out of her thoughts. "Yo, Ruby, maybe we should get this moving a little faster. We can get there twice as fast if we make it a bit more fun."

The others could hear it in her voice that she was planning something, and Ruby grinned back. "Yang, my semblance is literally speed. If you think I won't beat you in a race there, you're crazy."

Hearing that, Weiss couldn't help but sigh. "Didn't you just promise your dad that you wouldn't do anything stupid? Splitting up because of some childish race isn't exactly smart, especially with the chance of Grimm showing up."

"Oh don't be such a sourpuss, Princess. It's a straightshot, so no way we'd end up being split up for long, and whoever is up front, me," She said with a cocky grin. "Would be able to wait up for you guys if they end up running into a Grimm."

Weiss rolled her eyes, while Jaune seemed a bit nervous himself. "Uh, yeah, so a race sounds, um, a bit unfair don't ya think? I mean, if Ruby mentioned semblances… I don't really have one."

Yang raised an eyebrow. "Huh? Oh, wait, you seriously don't have a semblance?" The boy looked a bit defeated, so Yang walked over and slung her arm around his shoulder. "Hey, don't sweat it, Jaune. We don't all have to race ya know. Maybe someone can stay back and-."

Jaune pulled away and sent the brawler a glare. "Don't start sticking someone to me like I need a sitter. I can handle myself in a race, easy. Heck, I don't even need a semblance to win." He said, trying to match Yang's grin to show the girl he wasn't going to back down.

"What? You can't be seriously falling for this-." Weiss tried to say, but was ignored by the two blondes, who ended up going back and forth on the rules of their proposed race, earning a groan from the heiress. "Ugh, this is so stupid."

Blake chuckled a bit and walked over. "A bit, but hey, at least it's just a straight shot like Yang said. You planning to walk it? I don't mind staying behind with you if you'd like."

"H-Huh? N-No, I can partake in this…" Weiss said with a light blush, muttering the next part. "Even if it is childish."

Ruby was a bit busy trying to calm the two blondes down, but to Weiss, Blake was also someone that could get to her. "It's okay to like it too, Weiss." She said quietly, not wanting to bring attention to their conversation. "This could be how you can see yourself enjoying what your child self enjoyed. Y'know, without having to be a child."

Weiss' eyes went wide. It was a simple answer, but one that made sense. "D-Do you really think it would be that simple?"

"Maybe, maybe not, but I don't see any reason why you shouldn't try." Blake said with a smile, trying to help her friend as much as she could. "Who knows, maybe you'll be able to have more fun being this age as opposed to being a kid."

The heiress thought of the advantages of that, holding her palm up as a glyph appeared and spun around. "Hmm… You know, I think you're onto something."

Blake couldn't help but chuckle a bit, knowing she was able to get the strict part of Weiss away for the time being, so she could find the time to simply enjoy the fun of messing around. "If I know those two, then I'm sure some bet will be involved. I'd say be prepared, but…"

"They're our partners. I think we both know that any preparation we'd make would be for nothing when it comes to those sisters." Weiss said with a smile of her own, watching Ruby try to pry an arguing Yang off an equally arguing Jaune, while Nora was cheering for Jaune to win, Pyrrha was looking confused on what to do, and Ren was sighing to himself. "Still, I wouldn't want them any other way."

The cat Faunus' ears twitched and she couldn't agree more.

* * *

"Hey, no fair! You can't sabotage the other racers!" Yang yelled as she had tripped on a hole in the dirt that Jaune managed to make. When he looked back and stuck his tongue out at her, the blonde girl's eyes turned red and she blasted herself out, shooting off towards the boy, who screamed in terror as he ran faster.

Weiss could hear the sounds of Yang's gauntlets going off, and Jaune's screams as she was jumping through the air with her glyphs. "My goodness, if she ends up roasting him, Pyrrha won't be happy."

A voice to her side almost startled her. "You could say that again!" Nora yelled, flying on her hammer whenever she used the moment of its shot to push her forward.

The heiress had turned in disbelief from how she could travel that way. "H-How are you even balancing on that…"

"Hmm? Oh this? It's easy." Nora grinned while waving the difficult of what she was doing off. When she landed, she spun around and jumped on the hammer again, shooting it off to send it and her flying forward. "See! It's easy!"

Weiss simply stared at her more, dumbfounded by that, but shook her head a few times. "Nevermind. What are you even doing? Could you not find a faster way to-."

She had to stop mid sentence since Nora continued to have to shoot herself forward, since she couldn't just glide like that, while Weiss was resorting to running. "Woops. Sorry, had to get back. Anyways, I just wanted to see how you're doing."

That surprised the heiress a little. "You wanted to see how I was doing?" Again, she waited for Nora to catch back up every time, but eventually the two settled on running and talking, trying not to worry about the race.

"Well, yeah! I mean, after what you guys told us, we were all worried about you. I mean, me and the others are still your knights?" Nora said with a soft grin.

Weiss gasped as she suddenly felt a headache, so she slid to a halt, with Nora gasping as well. When she moved her hands up to her head, she winced in pain. "N-Not now…"

Nora suddenly realized her mistake, moving down and wrapping her arms around Weiss' body to help her stand back up. "I-I forgot… Weiss, I didn't… I gotta bring you to Ren! He should-."

"No, just… Help me move over." Weiss requested, confusing the girl as they moved to the side, out of sight of anyone who would run over, as she took several breaths and held her head. "I-I just need a moment… Please…"

Seeing her friend in such pain brought guilt to Nora, who was mentally beating herself up over it. "You're gonna… Be okay, right? I just thought maybe… Y'know-."

"Please s-stop." Weiss pleaded, as she ignored any opportunity for the voice to speak up. "It's my f-fault for thinking too hard on that."

Nora wasn't convinced, as she was getting her scroll out. "No. I screwed up, so let me-."

"Nora," Weiss' voice was in a begging tone, as the orange haired girl stared in disbelief.

"But, why don't you want help?" Nora asked, not being in the know of everything that Weiss was dealing with. "It wasn't your fault. It was mine, so let me help."

"You are by not informing the others." Weiss said, slowly recovering from her momentary headache, as she was taking a few more breaths. "It was just another fight to deal with… I'm okay now."

"Another fight?" Nora asked, looking even more confused.

"I promise to explain another time, but we should," Weiss groaned a bit, but shook her head. "We should start catching back up. The others will notice if we end up-."

Nora pushed Weiss out of the way, swinging her hammer at an Ursa that tried to swipe at the heiress. Weiss was shocked by the sudden push, but as she fell to the side, she noticed the Ursa that was hit back. A Major to be exact, and the heiress quickly got back to her feet, pulling Myrtenaster out as she looked around, seeing more show up.

"About catching up… We might be a bit late for runner up." Nora said as both girls were being surrounded by the other Ursa.

Weiss bit her lip, as the voice couldn't be kept back that time.

" _Oh, look… Grimm. Maybe one of them-."_

The heiress yelled, physically trying to shut the voice up as she spun the chamber on Myrtenaster and slammed the rapier down into the dirt, as a large explosion could be heard.

* * *

 **There is no one to blame here but myself on why this took so damn long to be posted. I just hit a rut and it carried on for a long time, but I was able to get a bit done here, enough to feel comfortable posting it.**

 **Other than that, this story is still alive and I'm hoping the different interactions here were fun to picture. A few I just threw in for fun, and to show these characters are still around and not just standing off to the side.**

 **To JJ- The voice is a constant battle, but also a form of, well, I suppose the true internal struggle Weiss has to overcome. So far, she's tried handling it in certain ways. Just gonna have to wait and see if those ways are the right choices.**

 **I hoped you all enjoyed chapter 9. Remember, reviews are welcomed, but not required. See you all in chapter 10.**


End file.
